


Destiny Rewritten

by CaliforniaQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaQueen/pseuds/CaliforniaQueen
Summary: "Be kind to Baby Rey. She is a Skywalker now.”“Yes, mother,” Ben replied, not yet understanding the significance of his mother’s words. The weight of all they held not yet settled on his young shoulders.They were childhood playmates, then bitter rivals. Could they overcome the past and carve out a future for themselves?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 62
Kudos: 95
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As my walking encyclopedic child likes to inform me, the palace of Theed on Naboo is for the elected queen. I chose to make it the home of Padme's descendants due to the fact that the Organa family is without a home world and it fit what I wanted for a setting. 
> 
> Big thanks to @galacticidiots @RaileySullivan and @slaydelconnix for their feedback and support. Follow me on twitter @lil_red_hed I'm obsessed with Ben Solo, Adam Driver, and ridiculousness. xo

“Long as the day in the summertime  
Deep as the wine dark sea  
I'll keep your heart with mine.  
Till you come to me.”  
Loreena McKennit - Penelope’s Song

“Tonight I’m going back —I’ll dream again.  
You dream it too, so we can go together.”  
Tim Myers - Invitation to Dream

  
“It’s only a baby Ben,’ mother said. “Her name is Rey.”

  
Ben Solo, prince and heir to the throne of Alderaan, peered over the edge of the fluffy, lace covered box the thing was in to view the wriggling creature surrounded by blankets. It was very red, very wrinkly, and loud.

  
“Where did you get it?” He asked. He knew of playmates and other people in the palace who had their own babies, but none of them ever really held his interest.

  
“She was brought by Uncle. Her mother and father…” Leia wondered how much she should tell Ben, wondered if he even needed to know the details of Rey’s parentage. She decided it wasn’t necessary and only smiled at the boy. “they had to go away for a long time. She will stay and grow up with us. She’ll be just like a cousin to you, Ben.”

  
“Is that why she’s yelling? Why is it so loud, mother?” Ben asked He didn’t like the yelling. It felt like she was yelling at him and it made him sad. He reached in and touched a finger to her red cheek and the baby quieted with a hiccup, blinking up at Ben’s face. He looked up at Leia and asked, “Is the Baby Rey hurt?” in such a serious and concerned voice that Leia couldn’t help but smile at him. Her serious little man in the body of a seven year old boy. Always questioning, learning, wondering...it was charming. Most of the time. Other times it could be exasperating.

  
“Babies cry, Ben. That’s the only way they know how to communicate until they learn otherwise.”

  
“Why don’t they just say it in their heads like I do?” he asked, his wide, golden brown eyes full of innocent curiosity. Leia looked at Ben, a frisson of fear passing through her.

  
“What do you mean, Ben?” she asked warily. Leia knew that Ben was force sensitive. She, Han, and Luke had discussed Ben’s abilities at length, deciding to forgo Jedi training and instead raise him in the Alderaan royal house on Naboo with the extended Naberrie family. The Jedi had only brought turmoil to the Skywalkers thus far, and so the difficult decision was made to teach Ben to suppress his latent force abilities and not train him as a Jedi. This made the notion of Ben using the force to communicate very disturbing indeed. Telepathic abilities among the Jedi were rare, even more so among the younglings. She and Luke only had the most basic of a mind connection through the force, and they were twins. The idea of an untrained child like Ben, so precocious and sensitive, communicating like that with someone...something, sent panic racing through her.

  
“I mean why don’t you and the baby just talk to each other in your heads?” At this Ben tapped the side of his head with his finger, ruffling the dark, soft curls on his head.

“That way it wouldn’t have to yell so loud.” He scrunched up his nose and looked at baby Rey with a haughtiness that only a child of Han and Leia Organa-Solo could possess, as if he knew better than anyone how to calm the child.

  
Leia took a deep breath and released it, calling on the force to calm her nerves as she crouched down to question her son. “Ben,” she said slowly, “that’s not something that people are usually able to do. Is someone talking to you now, my love?”

  
“No mother, it just sounds easier,” Ben said with a shrug.

  
Leia felt some of the tension within her release and she smiled. Ben looked so much like Han when he shrugged like that. It must have just been his childhood fancies and imagination getting carried away. Relief washed over her and she embraced her child. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and whispered to him, “You’re a good boy, Ben. You must remember to be kind to Baby Rey. She is a Skywalker now.”

  
“Yes, mother,” Ben replied, not yet understanding the significance of his mother’s words. The weight of all they held not yet settled on his young shoulders. With another shrug, he skipped away from his mother and the loud thing she called Rey. He hoped he would not have to see it very much. It gave him a strange tugging in his tummy that made him feel like he did when Chewie would throw him in the air with a growl. Ben would free fall until Chewie would catch him just before hitting the ground, cushioning Ben in his strong, furry arms. The feeling was a mixture of joy, excitement, and maybe a little fear. It was a good feeling. But he did not want to feel that way around that thing. Perhaps Chewie wouldn’t mind playing now, though. As Ben hopped from tile to tile through the palace halls, their marble walls glistening in the midday light, courtiers bowed to the little prince, but he hardly noticed them at all. Ben was remembering what his mother had asked him.

  
“Is someone talking to you in your head now, my love?”

  
Of course he wasn’t talking to anyone now. Ben’s friend only talked to him at night, telling him such strange and interesting stories. Stories of dark lords, power, and lightning. But not now. Only in the dark, not in the light.


	2. Chapter 2

“It isn’t fair!” Ben shouted. “Why does Rey get to go and not me?! I’m the one who has wanted to go and I’ve been asking and asking and all you guys ever tell me is no! SHE didn’t even ask to go! And she used THE FORCE at the dinner table like you’ve told us not to do! Why do I get in trouble for it and SHE gets to go with Uncle Luke?!” He shot six year old Rey the dirtiest look she had seen him give her since she’d hidden his sketch pad from him in retaliation for pulling her hair. She shouldn’t have been mad about it because during their pretend lightsaber battle two days before she had knocked out his tooth. The medical droid had fixed it, but it was a little crooked. Ben had been particularly cross that day, and Rey had hidden from him until he forgave her. But then he went and tugged on her curls and it made her mad all over again. He always knew how to make her cranky. Rey knew she had been naughty those times, but she wasn’t entirely sure why he was being so mean to her now. They had both been playing with their food at dinner. She hadn’t meant to hit Ben with a dinner roll. She just got so angry at him for sticking his tongue out at her. And then he scared her so much when he jumped up and yelled at her that she had cried. She had been frightened when his eyes looked at her all black and shiny. But it wasn’t just HER being naughty so she couldn’t understand why he had gotten so upset with HER? 

Then she had been caught listening to the talk that Uncle Han, Uncle Luke, and Aunt Leia had this morning, all quiet in the study. She had stuck her head to the small crack in the bottom of the door, but could only hear whispers of things like her and Ben’s name, and “strong,” and “dangerous.” But she wasn’t dangerous! She was six! She could write her name in aurebesh AND high galactic, which was extra fancy, not dangerous. Ben had taught her how. And she could stand on her head and make her dollies dance around her in the nursery. Ben had taught her that too. He was a good teacher and her best friend. Even better than Chewie although Chewie was more snugly. Rey just couldn’t figure out what she had done to make Ben so upset lately. Maybe she should give him her dessert at dinner tonight. That would make it better. Then he would call her kiddo again and let her follow him and his friends to the swamps to catch some blarth to play with. They were squishy and made a croaking sound that made them all laugh. 

Rey probably could have heard more of the conversation if Ben hadn’t shown up just then and tattled on her for snooping. He was getting so bossy now that he was thirteen. As soon as he saw her he went running to tell Aunt Leia and they both were told to come in and sit down. Ben sat as far away from her as he could and Rey felt a sinking feeling in her tummy that was different than the usual tickly tug that she felt with Ben. Sometimes she’d get a tummy ache and it wouldn’t feel better unless he let her sit next to him, but he had stopped allowing that lately. It made Rey sad and now she just wanted to cry. She cuddled up to uncle Han, who put his arm around the little girl’s shoulders. Uncle Han called her sweetheart and gave her a piece of stormfruit candy to cheer her up. 

Ben’s mother, Queen Leia Organa-Solo calmly waited for his inappropriate tantrum to cease before explaining the situation to Ben - again. “My son, you have to understand. You have responsibilities as a descendant of the Organa family…”

“But I’m not!” shouted Ben. “You were adopted for crying out loud! I’m a Skywalker, more of a Skywalker than Rey! I should be the one to be a Jedi!”

“Ben!” yelled the adults in unison. They looked at him in shock. He had never said such things about any of the extended families, adopted or otherwise. This was something new they would need to discuss with him, along with what seemed to be a million other things. Leia sighed and regained her composure. 

“That is enough young man! You are being disrespectful and hurtful. You cannot say such things about your family. You need to apologize to Rey.”

“I won’t apologize just because she’s over there pouting! And then father gives her a treat. It’s stupid. She always gets special treatment and I’m sick of it. I’m sick of her! I wish they’d never brought you here!” He pointed accusingly at Rey and it was all her little shoulders could carry so early in the morning. Her chin quivered and her eyes filled with tears. Ben narrowed his eyes and turned away, refusing to look at her, choosing to stare down the droids in the doorway rather than make eye contact with any of the humans in the room. 

“Ben, I don't know what has gotten into you lately,” Leia said, “but I have most certainly had enough. You will make your amends with Rey for what you have said and then you will return to your rooms for the rest of the day. This shameful behavior is unbecoming and I will not have you speaking to any of us that way again. Ever.”

Ben took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, as Uncle Luke had taught him. He knew he was being rude, and knew that he should apologize, but he wasn’t sure that he would fully mean what he said. The voice in his head just knew that all of this was their fault and if Rey hadn't been here, HE would be the one going to the academy at Yavin 4 to train as a padawan. And there was Uncle Luke, sitting in the corner, as usual. Not talking, as usual. Just judging Ben. He hated Luke for choosing Rey over him and he thought Luke might just know it. He fell back on the trick he had learned how to do and imagined putting on a mask for everyone else so they couldn’t see what he really thought. He tightened his jaw and narrowed his eyes and turned to Rey. 

With a mocking bow he said, “My apologies, Lady Rey of Sunshine.” That was Rey’s breaking point. She scrunched up her face and began to wail, hot tears running down her face and staining her new pink pinafore. With a snort, Ben stalked out of the study and broke into a run, heading for his quarters. Leia, weary of her son’s outburst, sighed and moved to gather Rey into her arms and soothe the heartbroken little girl. 

Leia had had this discussion more than once with her son, but now that he had reached his adolescent years, he was becoming so much more difficult to appease and reason with. His mood swings had become increasingly more intense and she was worried if pushed any further he could hurt little Rey. Han and Luke had both agreed it could be dangerous for Rey to be around Ben as he went through this troubling time in his young life. Adolescence was never easy, and a child who had strong force abilities with no outlet for them during suppression was a risk for a child such as Rey, equally powerful in the force as they had suspected. Their fears had only been confirmed the night before when she had lost her temper, and with a wave of her hand had cleared the service in front of her, and launched a bowl full of dinner rolls at Ben’s head. They had all sat there stunned, not knowing why that had happened, and then dismayed at Ben’s aggressive reaction towards the little girl. The only thing they could think to do was to keep these two as far apart as they could, but still with family. So Luke had reluctantly agreed to take her to the academy and train her as a Jedi. 

Rey sobbed into Leia's shoulder, “Why does Ben hate me, aunt Leia? I just want to be his friend again. If I give him my dessert can he not be mad anymore?” Leia’s heart ached for the little girl who looked up to Ben. When she and Luke had decided to raise the baby after the tragic death of her parents, they had agreed on giving her the name Skywalker, and not Solo, as her own last name was not a popular one in this part of the galaxy. With Luke as the last Skywalker, and Ben carrying on the Organa-Solo names, it only seemed fitting to give Rey the name passed down on from their father, Anakin Skywalker, and raise the children as cousins rather than siblings. They had gotten on well in Rey’s infancy and early childhood, but as her powers began to develop, ironically fueled in part by Ben's teachings, they began to realize that keeping her here on Naboo would be harmful to both of the children. Therefore, the arrangements had been made, and Rey would soon be leaving on the next transport. The only thing left to do was tell their little girl that the life she had known would forever be changed from this day on. With a sigh, Leia sat next to Rey and began to explain the new situation. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

It’s mid morning when a 27 year old Ben Solo sees his uncle’s ship pass over the palace grounds headed to the east central docking bay. He looked back at his paperwork and frowned at what he’d completed. Usually proud of his calligraphy skills, today he just could not seem to get it right. He knew his irritation was due to the anticipation, and now arrival, of Master Jedi Luke Skywalker and his padawan, Rey Skywalker. Except she was no longer a padawan, but a Jedi in her own right, having completed her trials in record time. Ben knew it was record time because that’s all his family could seem to talk about, ever. The perfect padawan. 

“You’ll never guess what Rey has completed...”

“One of the best in her level...”

“Rey finished her lightsaber, isn’t that exciting?”

“Have you heard about how Rey performed in her trials?”

And now he was being forced to face this child for the first time in years as the entire family prepared a celebration at a huge gathering of all the noble and political families of Naboo in one week’s time. A celebration for the golden child. 

All his life, it seemed he came second to that mousy brat who would constantly nip at his heels and be underfoot like an untrained tooka. Following him everywhere, always hanging on every word, clinging to him like a vine. He remembers being very young and enjoying her company to a point. And they had shared many common interests. Playing pranks on Chewie, going for day trips with father in the Falcon, Ben teaching her how to sketch and write in high galactic, the language of the nobility, a lot of running and getting dirty, much to the chagrin of mother, their governesses, and fussy Threepio. All that changed when Rey began to show signs of strong force abilities. Just as Ben had as a young child. But where he had been taught meditation and suppression techniques, Rey was encouraged to explore her abilities. It was then at age six, when Ben was thirteen and old enough to realize the injustice of it all, that Rey was chosen for training. By Ben’s own uncle. The legendary Luke Skywalker. The pain and anguish he had felt knowing that he would never be able to live his dreams as a Jedi like his grandfather and uncle before him had been sharp. From that day on he turned his back on them all. Especially her. Which made her visits all the more difficult when she would return every summer holiday being able to do some new trick, or having learned a new skill. The worst of it all was when she was allowed to occasionally train with grandfather Anakin’s saber. Something that should have been his. And even though he wanted to be around her terribly, to learn what she had learned, to be a part of that life, his voice in his head reminded him that this was all their fault. And especially hers. He had learned to harden his heart and shut her out. Shut them all out. His behavior towards Rey became more and more contentious until about seven years ago when Rey stopped coming to visit, even for important events, when she reached thirteen. Since then she had flatly refused to come to Naboo, preferring the quiet at school on Yavin 4. 

She was no longer under foot, but always there in the back of his mind, reminding him of all the things she had that he’d lacked. All the things denied him, yet given to her. Even all these years later, Ben still bristled at the memory of his parents telling him that Rey was going to go study with Uncle at the Jedi academy to prepare for her training. Ben had begged to be taken too. He had thrown an incredible fit that Threepio still brought up to this day when discussing royal children and proper etiquette. It was a bit embarrassing, Ben admits to himself, but what child wouldn’t be angry at his being denied what was rightfully his? A family birthright given to a foster child not even of their blood. And being allowed to carry the Skywalker name just seemed to make everything so much worse. It was at that time that Ben started calling her Lady Rey of Sunshine among other mocking nicknames and taunts. 

With a sigh Ben picked up the papers and crumpled them into a ball. He tossed them into the fire and gathered up his calligraphy pens and ink - a gift from Luke when he and Rey left the palace all those years ago. He left them on the desk and left the drawing room down through the corridor out to the steps of Theed palace to await his Uncle and, he scoffs, his perfect “cousin.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“Relax, Rey. You’re sweating,” Luke Skywalker looked at his padawan, his foster child, no longer a child, but a woman of 20 and now a Jedi knight sitting next to him, looking for all the world like she did when she was six years old and had to leave the only home she had ever known. He assumed her nerves were a result of not having been back to Naboo in so many years. “Focus Rey.”

“Master Luke, I am trying,” replied Rey. “Was it really necessary to bring me back here? You know how I feel about it. All he ever does is mock me. I don’t know if I can handle his moods all week.” She sat poised like a loth cat about to pounce on its prey. 

“Yes, Rey. It is necessary. Leia has missed you, and she wants to celebrate your success with a party. And Ben is Ben. There’s no changing it. He’s got too much Anakin in him. But the two of you are grown now. Just remember your training and try to stay calm. Do not let him bait you.”

Rey watched out the window as their transport flew over Theed palace heading to their final approach. She knew her master was right, but she really just wanted to jump out and run as far as she could to get away from what she knew was coming. She had not seen Benjamin Organa-Solo, Prince of Alderaan for seven years. It felt like too long, but it also didn’t seem like enough time. Eternity would not be enough time away to forget him. Once again her mind raced back to the last time she saw Ben when she was trying to understand all of the conflict and emotions crashing inside of her adolescent mind like a sea during a storm. She could not stop thinking of her dark and brooding cousin who had been her best friend as a small child, but who had gradually turned cold to her. She knew once he saw what she had to show him, he would warm to her again. It couldn’t be a coincidence. Her excitement was almost palpable as she ran to greet him and show him her latest achievement - her new lightsaber that she had painstakingly worked on. 

When she had found the crystal she knew would be hers, that called to her, she had been thrilled to see that once it was infused with the force and bound to her, that it had glowed a beautiful yellow, just like the old Jedi temple guards, like Ben’s favorite color, and like the setting sun on Naboo during summer holidays. She had rushed to show him in the hopes that he would be happy about this connection, be as glad as she was that her lightsaber would make her think of him. She had been thinking of him so much at that point, her sketchbooks filled with his face and his name, that she only wanted to do something to show him that he was still important to her, even if he was all grown up at twenty. She frowned as she remembered the last thing she had heard him say to her, that she was just a child he no longer had time or patience for. Something died inside her when he dismissed her so easily and she was left with a broken heart and a constant permanent reminder of the boy she had lost to the angry man in front of her. The lightsaber. Every time she ignited the damn thing she thought of Ben. She had run to Master Luke and declared that she never wanted to visit Naboo again, and she hadn’t, not physically anyway. Her dreams, however, would always take her back to him and give her hope that burned away when she would wake with the sunrise. 

Rey came back to the present with a jolt as the transport pulled in for the landing. She stood and straightened her cloak, lifting the hood over her head in the hopes of hiding her conflicting emotions from everyone. She followed Master Luke out to the landing bay and scanned the crowd present to welcome them home. Her eyes found Ben, standing next to his parents Leia and Han and she stumbled a moment, taken aback by what she saw.

“Rey?” Master Luke reached for Rey’s arm with concern. 

“I’m fine. I missed a step. It’s fine.” Only it wasn’t fine. Rey was horrified by the exhaustion on his face. It was still Ben, the same beautiful Ben she remembered, tall, strong, regal, jet black waves of hair falling over his forehead, which made Rey’s fingers itch to brush it back to reveal his eyes. Astonished, she watched Ben reach up and brush his own hair out of his as if she’d willed it and she saw that there was a haunted look there, the dark circles under his eyes a telltale sign of extreme fatigue. Despair, anger, frustration, jealousy, she could feel it all hit her like a gust of summer wind. He looked tormented by something, and her heart thumped hard in her chest as she fought the overwhelming desire to run to him and chase all his darkness away. 

_ Oh Ben _ she thought. And then his eyes snapped to hers and he narrowed them at her. She could feel a tremor in the force at that moment and took a breath to steady herself. Rey turned to Leia as the Queen moved quickly to embrace her. She smiled wide as she held onto the only mother she had ever known. Tears pricked her eyes as Leia pulled back and pinched her cheeks. 

“Darling girl. We have missed you so much. You look so grown up.”

Rey laughed at her aunt and returned the compliment, “You look well, Aunt Leia. I have missed you too. It’s wonderful to be back and to see you again.” 

Ben held back and watched as his mother embraced Rey and he thought about the odd feeling he had gotten as she exited the transport. It felt as if the world had reversed and set itself back again. It threw him off balance and made his stomach lurch. He could barely see her, the hood of her cloak obscuring her features, but it sounded like she had said his name. He could hear it, just for a moment, clear as if she had shouted at him from her position outside the entrance of the ship. He advanced forward as the women finished their embrace, Rey turning to face him without removing her hood. She raised her chin a fraction and gave him an icy glare. With a marginally respectful nod to him she said, “Your royal highness.”

Something about that annoyed Ben. Why would she feel the need to address him like that? She was such a brat. Some things never changed. He bowed mockingly at her, arms spread wide, “Lady Rey of Sunshine.” She sighed, rolled her eyes and stalked past him and continued on to the speeder waiting to take them back to the palace. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben is in a bit of a mood.

“Smooth, Solo. Real smooth.” Armitage Hux had been standing behind Ben on the landing platform when the Skywalker Jedis had arrived and had witnessed the contention between the girl and Ben. He sat across from Ben in the darkened meeting room of the Knights of Ren, where Hux served as president of the organization. Dim candle light cast shadows on the dingy grey cloths covering the handful of tables. Framed paintings of Darth Vader, Count Dooku, Emperor Palpatine, and a number of previous Sith Lords peppered the blood red walls of the room. There was a long, chipped wood bar with a stained top and and a very bored looking bartender doling out poor quality drinks. A low murmur made the entire room sound like a hive of bees had been trapped inside. It was filled to capacity - the tables and chairs taken up by men of various sizes and shapes, all cloaked in black, drinking, or playing sabacc.

Hux passed a jar of cheap whiskey to Ben with a laugh, remembering the ridiculous bow Ben had performed and how the girl had sauntered right past him. He must have expected more of a reaction from her, but she didn’t take the bait. It was quite funny to see the mighty prince taken down a peg or two. He was an arrogant ass, and Hux only tolerated him because of his connections. He could access people and places Hux could not on his own, and so for the time being, he would play nice with His Royal Highness, Prince Ben.

Ben snatched the jar from Hux and took a swig of the foul liquid, welcoming the burn that he knew would precede the distraction from all the trouble plaguing him these days. He had been there too long, and drank too much already, but he didn’t care. The voice was getting worse. It was no longer just coming to him at night, haunting his dreams with visions of torment and death, but now during the day, reminding him of how useless he was to fight it. The only way he seemed to get any rest was during the evenings he spent with the Knights of Ren, a Sith cultist offshoot that met to discuss politics, the past, and the future of the galaxy. Ben couldn’t care about any of it one way or the other, but at least they didn’t comment on his appearance or general foul mood. They were all pretty dark and miserable, so he didn’t stick out. He would drink himself into a stupor once or twice a week and get a minuscule amount of rest. Just enough to scrape up the energy to get through the next day. He wasn’t sure how much more of it he could take. 

“She’s a spoiled brat. Always has been. Drives me crazy,” Ben slurred. 

Hux watched Ben with interest, “Why do you care? She seemed pretty unimpressive to me.” 

“She’s a Jedi,” Ben sneered, “she holds herself up to a high standard. Like she’s better than me because...because she was the chosen one. She only comes back to rub it in my face. The all powerful Rey Skywalker, Jedi Knight.”

“Powerful you say? Well, I only saw a tiny girl in a bathrobe,” Hux laughed at his own joke. 

Ben waved the comment away. “A Jedi's power comes from the Force. it isn’t something you see. It’s like energy that flows in and out of all living things and holds it all together. You don’t see it, you feel it.”

Hux rolled his eyes at Ben. “Would be nice to feel what’s under all that fabric,” he leered. 

The idea of Hux coming anywhere near Rey created a reaction that confused Ben when he thought about it later. He wasn’t sure why, but thinking about his hands on her made Ben want to kill Hux right there in that disgusting snake pit. Quick as lightning, Ben lifted the table out of the way, and it flew across the room, crashing into the far wall and smashing mismatched glasses full of wine and whiskey. He grabbed Hux by the throat, the rage in his own eyes enough to make bystanders take a step away. “You’ll stay away from her,” he growled. “You won’t touch her. Do you understand me?!” He took a deep shaky breath and swallowed in an attempt to get himself under control. The fear in Hux’s eyes was enough of a response for Ben. He dropped Hux to the floor and watched as he coughed and panted. Ben reached into his pocket and dropped a handful of coins to the floor. “Don’t go near her,” he said as he headed to the exit. He grabbed his cloak from the host and made his way out to his speeder to head home.

***

The next morning Ben awoke at dawn and saw through the draperies that the day was overcast and gray, which fit his mood entirely. He hadn’t slept well the night before, despite his evening drinks. The meager amount of sleep he did get was filled with terrifying nightmares. Voices all around him were whispering and chanting, and, to his surprise, Rey was there, screaming in pain. She was being tortured in front of him, floating above the ground, back arched and limbs rigid. Her voice alternated between screams, calling Ben’s name, and begging him to help her. No matter what he tried, he could not reach her. He had woken up in a cold sweat, his heart pounding, her name on his lips. He was no stranger to nightmares, but these were new, and troublesome, because this time, they were more real, more terrifying than he had ever experienced. More like visions of the future than dreams. But why her? Why now?

_ She’s the reason for all your troubles. She’s come back to torment you. _

No. Not now. Please, not now. Ben put his hands up to his head to try and keep the voice out. He knew it was useless. He had never been able to run from it. 

“Leave me alone!” He said

_ Give me what I want. Join me. The time has come.  _

“NO!” He shouted, as he heard a knock outside his door. It was quieter now. Just a low murmur in the back of his mind rather than fully formed thoughts. It was over, for the moment. The knock came again and Ben dragged himself, still fully clothed from the night before, out of his bed and moved toward the door. When he hit the control and the door slid open, he was surprised to see Luke standing outside of his rooms. 

“Well,” Ben said, “if it isn’t the man, the myth, the legend - Luke Skywalker. To what do I owe this great honor, Master Jedi?”

“May I come in Ben?” Luke did not want to begin this meeting by arguing with Ben, so he waited patiently for a response. Ben stopped talking, stepped aside, and waved his arm in a noncommittal shrug and turned away from the door. He walked over to a marble side table and poured himself a glass of water, bringing it to his lips and asking, “What do you want?” before taking a long drink. 

“I heard you Ben.”

Ben paused for a fraction of a second, took another drink and said, “Heard what?”

“I think you know what I’m talking about.”

“Oh? And what do you think you heard?”

“I heard the screams. I heard you screaming her name.”

Ben kept his eyes down. “I think you’re mistaken.”

“Am I?”

The two shared a long look. Luke was the first to turn away. He walked over to a chair and slowly set himself down. Ben’s eyes never left his uncle, and he asked again, “What do you want, Luke?”

“I want to know who you think is manipulating your dreams. Who do you think is speaking to you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t do this, Ben. Neither of us are fools. You’ve been hearing things like this your whole life. I know it. I want to know your thoughts on it.”

“Since you know so much, you should already know the diagnosis. Latent Force Suppression Psychosis. Brought on by my lack of training and not cultivating my Force sensitivities. You all,” he pointed his glass at Luke, “in your infinite Jedi wisdom have succeeded in driving me mad. Congratulations.” He raised the glass in a mock salute.

“I don’t believe any of that is true,” Luke replied.

“Really? And what makes you say that?”

“Because I heard him too.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Ben could not believe what his uncle was telling him. How could it be true? What was Luke’s endgame in telling Ben this? He set the glass on the table and ran his hand through his disheveled hair, trying to maintain composure. 

“I’ve heard the voice, Ben. I know that voice. It isn’t you. It’s Snoke. I didn’t know before. I feel responsible for not noticing it before. Your whole life...Ben I’m so sorry.”

“Snoke? What are you talking about? Who is Snoke?”

“He was created by the emperor to overthrow the Jedi. He was bred as a powerful entity of the dark side. He has been in hiding for years, and all missions to find him have ended in the loss of some of our best soldiers. He seems to slip like sand through our fingers.”

“And how do you know all of this?”

“Because I’ve seen him. I’ve heard him. And I know what he is capable of. This is dangerous, Ben, we need to get you help.”

“Seems like you could have thought of that years ago, instead of taking the brat with you.”

“Ben, we didn’t know then what we know now. And leave Rey out of this, she’s never wanted anything but the best for you…”

“The best! Ha! Is that what you call it?” Ben decided it was time to end this conversation...for now. “Look, I need to prepare for the day, is there anything else you wanted to discuss?” Ben began to move toward his dressing room, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

“Think about what I said, Ben. We need to get to the bottom of what is going on so we can help you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” said Ben, closing the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed something to describe Ben’s issues, so I took liberties with a mental health diagnosis. No disrespect intended. Xo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey will never learn.

The morning had been so dreary when Rey woke up that she decided to stay in and explore the palace. It had been so long since she had been home and it felt comfortable to be back, like wrapping up in a favorite blanket. She dressed at dawn in a comfortable fawn colored tunic and leggings, her hair tied back off of her face, and set out to find something to do. She didn’t really want to be around people that morning. The shock of seeing Ben in such a haggard state the day before had bothered her more than she wanted to admit. He didn’t look well. Was he sick and nobody thought to tell her? What were they keeping from her? 

She rounded a corner, still preoccupied with thoughts of Ben, when she came upon an empty drawing room. Inside there was a cheery fire lit, comfortable looking cushions and chairs, and in the corner, a hand carved writing desk with something on top. Upon closer inspection, Rey could see that there on the desk were artist’s pencils and a stack of paper along with Ben’s calligraphy set. She would know it anywhere. She had picked it out as a goodbye gift for him when she went away to begin her studies with Luke. It hurt her desperately to have to leave, so she wanted to give Ben something to remember her by. At the last minute she had changed her mind and told Luke to give it to Ben instead, thinking he’d be less inclined to break it on purpose if it came from his uncle. Rey was pleased to see he had kept it all these years. She glanced around to make sure she was not being watched, picked up a pen and dipped it in ink, and wrote her name - Rey Amidala Skywalker in high galactic on the top of a blank sheet of paper, just like he had taught her to do all those years ago. She then wrote Benjamin Bail Organa-Solo underneath it. Looking over her shoulder once more to be certain she was alone, she finally wrote Rey Amidala Organa-Solo with a flourish.

She groaned at her folly, replaced the pen in its socket, and tore the paper three times before throwing it in the fire, cursing herself for her foolishness. When would she ever learn to grow up and get over this silly infatuation with Ben? Wonderful. Now she was grumpy and didn’t know what to do with herself. This snooping around was a bad idea. Rey decided to just take a book off a shelf and sit quietly for a while. Reading had always calmed her down and she had time to kill. She found a cushioned seat close to the fire, curled her feet up and began to read. 

When Ben entered the drawing room some time later, he was surprised to find Rey, curled up on a chair by the fire, fast asleep. He moved closer, taking care not to wake her. He was irritated that she was here when he wanted to work, but he wasn’t a monster. So he would let her sleep while he went about his business. He moved to go back to the writing desk when he heard her stir. 

_ Ben _

Ben froze and held his breath. He hadn’t wanted to wake her, and get accused of spying on her. After a few beats he realized she was not awake. Confusion took over and he wondered what he had heard. 

_ Ben. My Ben. Rest.  _

If he didn’t think he was crazy before, he was convinced now. This was not the voice he always heard day and night. In fact, there was no trace of that voice at all, not even the low hissing sound that served as a meager respite from the onslaught of vitriol he usually heard running through his head. He was astonished to realize he heard nothing. Nothing...but Rey. He moved closer to get a better look at her and was mesmerized by what he saw. 

She had been covered by her cloak and hood when she exited the ship the day before. After arriving back at the palace, they had both gone their separate ways and Ben hadn’t gotten a good look at her, because why would he? It was Rey. He hadn’t imagined that the child he had known had transformed somehow into the beauty curled into a ball asleep in front of the fire. Her long eyelashes fluttered on her high cheekbones and the firelight cast a glow on her creamy pale skin sprinkled with just a touch of freckles. The urge to reach out and touch her caught him off guard. He hadn’t realized his hand was already halfway to brushing wisps of chestnut hair off her cheek until he heard her again. 

_ Please Ben. _

At the sound of her plea, so sad and forlorn, Ben felt something he hadn’t in a very long time. It was that same pull. A chain had wrapped around his middle and pulled him straight to her. There was no other sound but the fire, and her breathing. His head was completely clear. He felt relief flood him like bathing in cool water on a hot day. Silence. For the first time in years. Startled, Ben stumbled back, knocking over a small side table. At the sound, Rey bolted upright, awake and on guard. 

“I’m sorry,” Ben said holding his hands in the air. “I didn’t know you were here. I come here. I mean, my things are here. I write here.” He pointed at the desk. Confused and groggy, Rey looked at the desk, then back to Ben.

“Oh. Then I should be sorry for disturbing your workspace. I’ll leave.” Rey rubbed her eyes, yawned, and stood to go, dropping the book she was reading in the process. Both of them bent down to retrieve it, knocking each other in the head on the way. 

“Ow.” They grunted in unison.

“What are you doing?!” Rey shouted, rubbing her head.

“I was picking up your book! Trying to help you. Are you always this clumsy?”

“Oh you’re insufferable. Just give me the book and I’ll leave.”

“Insufferable? That’s rich coming from you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh come on, coming here now to flaunt your success. You don’t think that’s insufferable?”

“I’m not flaunting anything. I finished training, Aunt Leia asked me to come home, and now I’m here. It’s as simple as that.”

“Nothing is ever that simple.”

“Not everything is a plan to take down the mighty Ben Solo, you know. You don’t have to be so paranoid. My being here has absolutely nothing to do with you.”

“You have only ever come here to torment me,” Ben stated. 

Rey felt deflated at his words. “I suppose that is what you would believe isn’t it? That every waking moment of the day I am planning your downfall. Some things never change.” Rey turned and rubbed her head as she stalked off in the direction of her room leaving Ben standing with the book in his hand, the familiar hissing returned to his head, wondering what had just happened. 

Rey stomped into her room and collapsed on her bed, shouting into her pillow. Why had she always let him get to her? She needed to quit behaving like a child and learn to focus and control her feelings around him. Control - like a proper Jedi. The only problem was that every single time he opened his mouth she wanted to kick him. Or kiss him. Or something. She stuffed the corner of the pillow into her mouth and screamed. It felt mildly better to release the tension built up inside of her. She decided it would be a good thing to meditate and center herself. As she sat cross legged on the floor in preparation, Rey made the promise to herself that the next time she saw Ben, she would hold her tongue, even if it meant collapsing in on herself like a dying star. 

That evening, Rey took great pains in preparing for dinner, taking care to comb the tangles from her hair, tying the sides back, and letting the rest flow freely over her shoulders. She wore grey-green leggings, brown knee high boots, and a short, green and grey kimono with flowing sleeves. Nothing ostentatious, but more than just your standard Jedi robes. She didn’t want to admit that she was trying to look more presentable than usual. It certainly wasn’t for Ben. It was for herself. Right. Rey rolled her eyes at how ridiculous she was being and tied her black belt around her waist, clipping her lightsaber on her side for easy access. With the way Ben had been goading her, she may need it. Looking at herself one last time, and satisfied with her appearance, she made her way to the dining room to join the family for their first meal together in years. Rey hoped it didn’t turn into a fiasco like that morning’s interaction with Ben in the drawing room. She had only been home one full day and already she was on high alert, and thanks to the book incident, was left with a dull ache in her head. 

Entering the dining room, Rey greeted everyone with her trademark bright, wide smile, stopping to kiss Aunt Leia’s check and hug Uncle Han. With a nod to Master Luke, she seated herself at the wide table, completely ignoring Ben who ignored her as well, not bothering to stand, or acknowledge her presence, when she entered the room. As usual, he was scowling, and she briefly thought about how it would feel to throw another piece of bread at his head.  _ Breathe Rey. Calm. Focus. It’s just Ben. He’s just sitting there. Hasn’t said a word. Not bothering you. Just brooding...like a character in a fairy tale. He’s so pretty. I love how he’s let his hair get long. It looks really nice like that. I bet it is so soft. Ugh. Focus. Why is he staring at me?  _

“What?” Rey couldn’t help but ask Ben as he sat there, staring at her like a wide mouthed fish. 

“Nothing?” Ben didn’t know what was happening. It sounded like she was talking, saying the craziest things about him, but her mouth wasn’t moving. She was as clear as a bell and as loud as ever. Why could he hear her? Could she hear him?

“Ben. You’re staring at me again and it’s making me nervous. Is there something on my face?” Rey figured honesty was the best policy. He was making her jittery. 

“What? No. I’m not staring, I was thinking. Eating. I was thinking about eating. Please pass the bread.”

Rey gave up trying to understand what was going on with him, passed him the bread, and instead turned to listen to what Han, Luke, and Leia we’re discussing. 

“...sent out a reconnaissance ship to get whatever intel we can on Snoke. Commander Dameron will report back to us as soon as he has information,” Leia informed them.

“Good. What can we do in the meantime?”

“Chewie and I can go search around the outer rim territories to see if we can pick up any ‘off the record’ information,” Han said. He was itching to get out of the palace for a while. It was all too stifling and proper for him. Always had been. Ben rolled his eyes at his father’s comment. He’d always been so quick to run off whenever something made him uncomfortable. Typical. 

“That’s fine, Han. Let us know if you hear anything,” Leia said. 

“What is going on?” Rey asked. Who was this Snoke they were talking about? Why a reconnaissance mission? This sounded serious.

“We think the reason Ben is having difficulties is because of Snoke,” Luke explained.

“Difficulties? What difficulties?” Rey glanced over at Ben who seemed to bristle at her concern. “Are you alright?” she asked, trying to steady her nerves at the bleak look in Ben’s eyes. Something  _ was _ wrong. Just as she’d suspected. Rey waited for Ben to answer, but he remained silent, so instead she turned to Luke. 

Luke began his tale, describing what had been happening, what Ben’s symptoms were, and how long he had been suffering from them. He left out this morning’s incident out of respect for Ben. No point in poking the wounded animal over the sensitive topic of Rey. He told them all how he thought it was Snoke attempting to control Ben and access his untapped Force powers to manipulate him. Rey looked at Ben. He looked at her, and though his face was placid, his eyes were black with anger. He did not want her to know any of this, she was sure of it. 

_ That must be why he looks so exhausted. _

“I had no idea. This has been going on since we were children? How awful. Ben, I’m so sorry.”

“Save it.” Ben spat. Rey recoiled as if he had slapped her. 

“Ben, that isn't really necessary. She’s just empathizing with you,” Leia said. She sounded bone tired, and worried about her son. 

As angry as Ben was for being the topic of discussion at the dinner table as if he wasn’t in the room, he had to admit, Rey was being kind and didn’t seem to want to torture him about it. He sighed and mumbled a half-hearted apology, and went back to his dinner, tuning out the rest of the conversation and enjoying the silence inside his mind that had settled over him when she walked into the dining room. 

Later, once dinner had been cleared and the conversation steered to more mundane matters, Rey stood and announced that she was going to take a walk in the garden. Ben looked up at her and quickly stood up, catching everyone off guard. He didn’t want her to leave. It had been so quiet, he was afraid if she left, the voice - this Snoke - would work it’s way into his thoughts again. Without thinking he blurted out, “I’ll go with you. You know, for protection. It’s dark and uh...um,” he trailed off not knowing how to finish what he was saying. 

“Ben,” Rey said, pointing to her saber, “I’m literally a Jedi knight. I don’t really need your protection.”

The entire family seemed to cringe in unison as Ben’s eye twitched and he glared at her. Rey immediately felt guilty. She had the distinct impression that she had not only disappointed him, but hurt him as well. He turned to leave and she stopped him with a hand on his sleeve. 

“Wait, Ben, that was rude of me. I’m sorry. Of course I’d appreciate your company.”

The warmth of her hand on his shirt made Ben breathe a little heavier. She had not touched him in years. He didn’t remember it tingling when she would shove him or when he’d pick her up and swing her over his shoulders to run down to the swamps and toss her in. Then, it was just a touch. Now, it felt like a hot coal underneath a spent fire. Seemingly harmless, but with disastrous potential. Pulling his arm out of her grasp, he gestured ahead of him and said, “ok then.” Rey turned and said goodnight to the others and reminded herself to stay calm and not attack or defend—just relax and hope they would both come back from this little adventure unscathed.


	7. Chapter 7

The cloud cover from the early morning had since dissipated, leaving a night so clear, Rey could see the entire galaxy spread out above them. The air was sweet with the layered scents of a summer evening as she and Ben moved past beds of flowers and under shade trees listening to the nightbirds singing their bedtime songs. They walked along the path quietly for a time, not speaking, not touching, but very much aware of each other. 

“Was it difficult?” Ben finally spoke some time later, as if they were already in the middle of a conversation that Rey had not been a party to.

“Um...what? Was what difficult?”

“The trials.”

“Oh...that. Well, I mean, yes. They don’t call them trials for nothing,” she snorted at her own joke. Ben only looked at her from the side of his eye. “Sorry,” she said, “bad joke. They were, actually. Mentally and physically. But I guess I was prepared enough for it.” She finished with a lame shrug. She had no idea how to talk to this man. She felt self conscious and awkward as they walked past large marble fountains in the shapes of mythical creatures and came upon a stone bench. Rey stopped and sat, closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath, taking in the sensations and feeling the energy flow through her. When she opened her eyes, Ben was staring right at her with an odd expression on his face.

“What is it?” Rey asked him.

“Is it...are you...do you think I?” Ben faltered and Rey felt such soul-crushing sadness at that moment because she knew what he meant. Is it  _ fun _ , are you  _ happy _ , do you think I  _ would have been too _ ? She knew what he was trying to ask her.

“I think you would have made an amazing Jedi, Ben.” Rey said quietly. 

“Hmm” Ben made a thoughtful noise in response to her statement, but she could tell by the look on his face he didn’t believe her. Deep down, Rey knew, if she and Ben had been at the academy together...if he had been allowed to go...they would have made such a team. 

_ We would have been amazing. _

Ben stiffened. He turned to Rey and looked just so full of despair that Rey had to fight the urge to stand up and take him in her arms. It was like invisible hands were grabbing at her, urging her to go to him. The strength it took to fight it made her shoulders sag. 

“What is it? What’s wrong now?” she asked. 

“Nothing. Will you be alright here? I...um...forgot I had something to do.” Ben turned quickly and walked away mumbling what sounded like “goodnight'' under his breath. 

“I…” he was gone before Rey could answer his question. Why is it that every time they were in each other’s company, things would fall apart and one of them would end up running off? She knew before she came that her time on Naboo would be hard, she just didn’t know it would cause her to physically ache for him. Thankfully (or not) her time there would also be short. With yet another in a long line of weary sighs, she stood and made her way back to her rooms to sit alone with her depressing thoughts. 

***

Ben continued his walk all the way to the loading platform where his father’s ship, the Millenium Falcon, was being readied for flight. He moved with a grace that belied his height and stature, which made him very noticeable among the city streets, even cloaked and hooded to hide his identity. Attention from the people was one of the worst things about being the son of a Queen. They had no idea how ridiculous it all was. Leaving, however, was not an option. That was his father’s specialty. Han Solo had always been the best at leaving when it got tough, only to swoop back in and play the hero when it was all over, the case in point right in front of Ben as he watched Han loading boxes of supplies for his trip. 

“Leaving so soon?” He asked his father, removing the hood of his cloak and running his hand over his hair. It was a nervous habit he couldn’t seem to break. Hux was always mocking it as one of his “tells” when they played sabacc. He had threatened Hux with bodily harm if he dared let anyone in on that bit of knowledge. 

“We need to get out as soon as we can to avoid any complications during the day,” said Han. “It’s easier this way and there’s less of a chance of being stopped by First Order authorities.” Han handed the last box to Chewbacca who growled in agreement. 

“Any idea when you’ll be back?” Ben hated the neediness in his voice. He’d been watching his father leave his whole life. He didn’t understand why it was bothering him so much now.

“Hopefully soon. We’ll make contact with someone I know on Tatooine. We’ll get any intel we can, and get back here to see if it helps.” There was a long pause that stretched out between the two of them like a canyon a parsec wide. “What’s on your mind, kid?”

“I’m not entirely sure how to deal with all of this,” Ben admitted. “All my life I’ve been under the impression that I was crazy. Hearing things. I know that’s why you all wouldn’t let me leave. You couldn’t let the mad prince loose on unsuspecting innocents.”

“Ben…”

“I understand it. Really. I do. I even understand why you let her go instead. Made her leave. You did it to keep me from hurting her, didn't you?” Han paused for a moment too long to offer up a believable argument. “Say it. You kept me away from all I ever wanted and gave it all to her because you were afraid your sick, twisted child would kill her.”

“Ben...we never…”

“I’m right. I see it. You think maybe I still might. That I’ve been pushed just far enough to do it. And now that it’s too late, you’re all in a mad dash to save her. What’s left of my soul anyway? What hasn’t already been burned black? And you think running on some fool’s errand across the galaxy and sending military ships to play a game of seek and find will help. It’s not going to help because he’ll always be there. In my head. My whole life you weren’t able to help me, none of you. And you won’t now. It seems like the only one who can is…” he refused to say her name, but he was afraid Rey might be the only one to help him. “Go. Have your adventure. Enjoy yourself.” He turned to leave and Han put his hand on Ben’s shoulder. 

“Ben, don’t walk away. Don’t leave it like this. It doesn’t always have to be you and me in a battle”

With one last look over his shoulder, Ben said, “If we didn’t have this, what else  _ would _ we have?”

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is danger, and angst.

The activity on the streets had quieted down as the night carried on and Ben slowly made his way back to Theed. He could see the lights of the palace grounds in the distance, and guessed he would be in his rooms, ready to face the nightmares, soon. Only, he knew it was a lie. He was not ready to face anything. Not ready to see what he had seen the night before. The vision of Rey helpless, in pain, screaming for him to help her while he stood and watched left a bitterness in his mouth that he didn’t think any type of alcohol could wash away. 

_ She will be your undoing. She has taken everything already. Save yourself from her. Give your power to me. Join me. Destroy the Skywalkers once and for all. Do it before she destroys you. _

Ben was unprepared for the force of Snoke’s voice. For so long today it had been a hum, a buzzing, and when Rey was near him, nothing. Now it hit him with a white hot intensity that made him double over and fist his hands in his hair. He strained with the effort to fight it, all the while knowing there was still that small part that thought what he was being told might in fact be true.

“No. No, she isn’t like that. She wouldn’t,” Ben’s weak protests elicited a reaction he had not expected. Snoke laughed. Menacing, deep, and evil.

_ Wouldn’t she? Isn’t she here to show you all you could have been and aren’t? All your failures, your weaknesses, your foolishness. I’m the only one who can see your true self. Your untapped potential. The power inside you. Come to me and we will rule, master and apprentice, and destroy the Jedi.  _

Ben grasped his head tightly and screamed, “Nooooooo!” He was so overcome with pain at that moment he failed to hear the footsteps coming up behind him. He felt a fist tug at the collar of his shirt, heaving him up and then throwing him roughly to the ground. He looked up to see three tall figures, shrouded in black, masked helmets concealing their identities. Adrenaline rushed through him and a second later he pulled himself to his feet and crouched low, ready to defend himself from these masked men in front of him. 

“Solo,” the one in the middle addressed him in a mechanical voice that would have made more sense coming from a droid. He must have some type of voice altering audio tech to hide his identity. 

“Who are you? What do you want?”

“We have an opportunity for you, your royal highness.” The mocking tone underneath the disguise held something familiar to Ben, just out of his reach. “We come to offer you the protection of the First Order. Our supreme Leader Snoke wishes an audience with your highness. We have our ship ready to take you to him.”

Fear, like an icy hand, clutched at Ben, causing him to react as if Snoke has said these words to him himself. Breathing heavily, Ben slowly began to back away from the masked men. “I think not,” he said showing more composure than he felt. He needed to figure out how to get out of this situation. Focus. He needed to focus. He immediately thought of her. Could he do it? He closed his eyes and hoped his idea would work. 

_ Rey. Can you hear me?  _

The laughter hit him like a knife to the heart. He had tried to reach her, and had only succeeded in showing Snoke another weakness he could exploit. 

_ You are a fool, Solo. That girl cares nothing about you. She only seeks to humiliate you. I am the only one who can hear you. Come to me. You will join the First Order and bow before me, or I will destroy it all. You, your home, AND the girl _ .

“No!” Ben shouted, pulling on all the power he could get from the Force. He hadn’t actively tried this in years, so he was unsure what would happen. He only hoped it increased his chances of getting away this time. Of making sure Rey was safe. A wave of energy shot through him. Untrained, unguided, and with a power he couldn’t control, he hit one of the soldiers and stumbled backwards, landing on his side. Scrambling to his feet, he barely made it up in time to see the two remaining soldiers advance on him. Pure adrenaline and his physical presence was all he had left, so he used it to try to overpower them. Aiming for the body of the first, he swung and connected. Grunting, the man fell backwards as the second came from behind and wrapped his arm around Ben’s neck. Using his elbow, Ben struck the second assailant in the side, giving him enough time to slip from the loosened grip. Not wanting to wait around to see what would happen next, he turned and ran until he was safe within the palace gates. He informed the guards of the threat and to alert security while continuing to run to Rey, cold fear gripping his heart at the thought that she could be in danger. All because of him. 

***

Rey woke to the sound of gentle tapping on her outer door. She could hear BB8 chirping in a way that could only be described as put out followed by the whoosh of the doors. It must be Master Luke or Aunt Leia for BB8 to be so trusting and to allow someone to enter her rooms at this hour. They had decided on giving her the little droid as an added security failsafe, seeing as how they weren’t sure where Snoke was or whether or not he was controlling someone on the inside. Rey rose in search of her night robe. Slipping it on over her gown she pulled her hair back into a low knot and padded out into the parlor. 

She sensed him before she saw him, the ache in her belly drawing her closer. When she entered the parlor, she was surprised and concerned at the sight of Ben Solo seated, head in his hands, shoulders stooped, his body emanating waves of despair and frustration. The shock and strength of his emotion hit her with an impact she was unprepared for. It took her breath away. Her soft gasp made him lift his head and she could tell that Ben had been crying. The look in his eyes chilled her to her very core. They were cold and empty. Instinctively she wrapped her robe tighter around her middle, steadying herself with deep breaths, trying to focus on the energy of the force, rather than the feelings stirring in her at the sight of Ben in such a state. What could have happened to make such a strong, arrogant man react in this way. And why was he here? With her? At this hour. 

She made her way quickly to him, feeling the softness of the plush carpet, cursing herself for forgetting the slippers at the foot of her bed. There was something incredibly vulnerable about approaching Ben in her bare feet. She tried to shake off the nerves as she reached the lounge where Ben was perched, all the while aware that he had not broken eye contact and had watched her this entire time, his face set carefully in that all too familiar stubborn mask. She set herself down next to him and quietly said, “Ben? Are you alright? Is it Uncle Han or Chewie?” He slowly shook his head no as a renegade tear rolled down his cheek. She looked down, pretending to not see it, and caught sight of his hands. His long tapered fingers were scratched and red and he cradled his arm slightly as if he were hurt. Without thinking she reached out to touch him before suddenly remembering herself and drawing her hands back to her lap. Softly, Rey breathed, “Oh Ben. Tell me how to help you.”

At the compassion in her voice, and the expression in her eyes as she looked up at him, the last of his resolve shattered and he placed his head in his hands and broke down, sinking into her lap, shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. 

Shocked, Rey froze in place, trying to figure out what to do. Where to put her hands? What to say? The closest she ever got to anything resembling a caring relationship in the last decade was with the chubby porgs who would build their nests outside Master Luke’s hut she had visited on Ahch-To. When it came to other species, she was as terrible at comfort as her master was. Confused and unsure, she lifted her hand and placed it on Ben’s head and began to gently stroke his waves of jet black hair. For a moment, she forgot herself and could only marvel at how thick, soft, and beautiful it was. She had to fight back an urge to bury her face in it and inhale his scent. She imagined he would smell like the sunshine and the grasses of the fields they would play in as children. Running carefree and tumbling down the hills on those rare days Ben would allow her to tag along on his adventures. Her heart gave a gentle tug of longing and she pushed the memory out of her mind. At the same moment she felt Ben stiffen and looked up at her, his face a mixture of confusion, awe, and something else. Something Rey wasn’t sure she had ever seen in anyone before - and most definitely not in Ben Solo. He slowly raised himself up and his eyes, those soft eyes the color of the expensive Corellian whiskey Uncle Han gave Master Luke every year, seemed in that moment to see everything in her. Everything she’d ever been or had ever wanted to be. She had no idea what it meant or why she felt the way she did. She only knew it thrilled her, and that she wanted more. 

Ben stared into Rey’s eyes for a moment, unsure of what he had just heard. A memory, but not his own. A vision of the two of them as children. Running in the fields outside the palace. How did that happen? Why was the Force connecting them like this? He couldn’t seem to look away from her, but he was not sure he wanted to either. Everything had been so difficult. So confusing and painful. His failures, his father, Snoke, Rey, everything building to a fever pitch so all consuming it would be so easy to give into it. To just let go and let the dark side engulf him. To let Snoke drain every last bit of useless power he possessed for just a moment of freedom. The only time he felt even a bit of a break from all this overwhelming conflict was when he was in Rey’s presence. Her warmth, her scent, the sound of her voice as she tried in her shy way to comfort him. It washed over him in a wave that was more calming than any meditations his Uncle Luke would pressure him to perform as a child. More relaxing than any drink Hux would pass around on the nights they gathered with the Knights of Ren. 

He never really noticed how lovely her eyes were. The color reminiscent of that very field of brown and green grasses in the vision she conjured of their shared childhood. He wanted more than anything to continue feeling the way she was making him feel. An ease from the pain and torment Snoke was inflicting on him. To feel relief. He reached up to brush a stray tendril of hair off of Rey’s cheek. As he did, his fingertips grazed her cheek and it was there again. The tingle running up his arm, sending him into a vision, undetermined, unclear, but touched with shades of excitement, desire, and heat. He leaned in instinctively, wanting more of it, whatever it was. Wondering what he’d see if more than just his fingertips brush her skin. His thoughts darkened and he imagined touching her with his hands, his lips, his whole body. His breath was heavier than before and as he saw her eyes flutter closed, he moved in and...

Screeeeeech!

BB8 rolled right in front of them with a noise so obnoxious it was as if he had established himself as Rey’s personal chaperone. The incessant beeping jarred her and brought her back to the present. She was shocked at herself. At how quickly she gave in to emotion and feelings. She jumped up with a soft squeak. “Ben I...I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was doing. Master Luke saw something. He thought having the droid in here as an alarm would help me. I’m sorry.”

“Rey,” Ben began.

“Please forgive me.”

“Rey there’s nothing...”

“It goes against everything I was ever taught about how to behave as a Jedi.”

“Rey, stop about the Jedi! I don’t want to hear one more thing about the damn Jedi!” Ben shouted as he stood. He startled her and she stared at him, eyes wide and body tense. He could see the briefest flash, a glimpse of fear in her eyes. It was gone in an instant, but he had seen it. He straightened and Rey could see the change in him take place immediately. He went from sad, lonely, and exhausted, to blank nothingness in the space of a moment. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I shouldn’t have come.”

“Why did you come, Ben?” Rey asked. “What has happened to you?”

“That’s a loaded question don’t you think?”

“I think you know exactly what I mean. Don’t turn this around on me. I didn’t come to your room in the middle of the night. Tell me what is going on.”

“Nothing. I don’t know why I came here. It was a mistake.”

Rey could feel her eyes welling up with tears with just one word. Mistake. It held more meaning than she cared to admit to herself or anyone else. Because somewhere down deep in the darkest hiding place inside of her, Rey knew she loved Ben Solo. She had always loved him, and would continue to love him until she became one with the force. But it was a mistake to love him. A mistake to allow him to get close. So she turned from Ben, desperately afraid that he would see and know her secrets.  _ When will I ever learn?  _

She could sense conflict in him. She knew it was there. She just wasn’t sure what she was capable of doing or where her place was in all of it. And damned if she would ask. Rey sighed. She had had enough of Ben Solo for one day.

“I think you should leave,” Rey said, clutching her fists until her nails dug into her palms. If he stayed one more minute, she would give in and be lost. She would let him take the last pieces of her heart and destroy them. Her control hung by a shred and she took a steadying breath and counted to herself slowly. Reaching ten, Rey released her hands, and turned around once more. She was alone. 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a decision and a proposal are made.

“They were with him. They said he sent them to persuade me to join him. They threatened her safety. I didn’t know what to do. And so I fought them off as best I could, and then I ran. Like a coward,” Ben confessed to Luke and his mother the next morning, disgust evident in his voice. He had explained what happened with the masked First Order soldiers, but he had tactfully left out the incident with Rey that followed. No point in letting them know that he was a coward  _ and _ a fool. 

“That’s awfully bold for Snoke to try what he did. Have things changed?” asked Leia. “Have the voices stopped?”

Ben was unsure if he should tell her what had been happening. It was all so confusing, so maddening. He had spent his whole life believing he was broken. Damaged goods. And now here they were telling him it wasn’t his fault, wasn’t his own mind turning against him, but someone else. He was equally relieved, confused, and furious. And what part did Rey play in all this? Why did he only find peace when he was near her? Should he admit that Rey had an effect on him? Should he risk dragging her into all this mess? Ben looked at his mother for a long time, her concern evident in her eyes, and he gave in.

“He’s gotten stronger. Louder,” Ben said. Leia’s face showed such strain that Ben cursed himself for beginning this way. “But, not always. I don’t hear a thing when Rey is in the room.”

“What did you say?” Luke stepped closer to Ben. This was an unexpected revelation. 

Ben cringed, hating to further show his dependency on another person. “I noticed yesterday morning, when she was asleep in the drawing room. I stood next to her and everything was quiet.”

“Wait, why were you standing next to her while she was…” Leia began.

“It’s hardly the point, mother,” Ben interjected. “It happened again at dinner. Then on our walk last night. Then…” He had been about to tell them about visiting her rooms, but stopped himself in time to avoid a barrage of questions from his mother. “When I wasn’t around her, the voice got more intense. I wasn’t able to hear the soldiers approaching. If they had wanted to do damage, I would not have been prepared.”

“So what do we do now?” Leia asked. 

Luke was silent for a moment before slowly turning to Leia. “It’s simple, really. We just have to keep them together. Don’t let her leave his side.”

“And how are we going to do that without raising the First Order’s suspicions?”

Luke looked at Ben, then back at Leia. Her eyes went wide and she looked at Ben.

“What?” Ben said. 

***

“Marriage?! Absolutely not! Have the lot of you lost your minds?!” Rey was aghast at what was being presented to her. She looked at the three of them in turn, ending with Ben. After what had happened the night before she could not believe he was agreeing to this ridiculous idea. “What could this possibly do to help the situation?” 

Sighing, Ben turned from her, running his hand through his hair. She wished he’d stop it. Now that she had knowledge of what it felt like herself, it was madding.  _ That’s the softest hair I’ve ever felt.  _ She turned back to Luke, not noticing Ben’s reaction to her wayward thought. 

“Rey. Snoke is becoming more aggressive. He’s invading Ben’s thoughts constantly and now he’s sent reinforcements to physically force him to go to Snoke. He’s in danger, and now so are you.”

“Me? Why? That’s what I still don’t understand.”

“There seems to be something about you that causes the voices to go away. This could cause Snoke to increase his efforts. Maybe slip up. Give us a way to locate him and stop him.”

“So I’m what? His personal med pac? I have to follow him around like the obedient wife so he can avoid headaches?”

“That’s a little uncalled for, don’t you think?” Ben said in a weary voice. 

“Oh are we going to discuss manners now, your royal highness? Forgive me if I’m struggling to keep up with your mood swings over the past two days. And now I’m being told I’m expected to put up with you daily. And for how long?” She turned to Luke and Leia, “What about my training?”

“I told you she wouldn’t agree to it.” Ben told them. He didn’t blame her. Not really. He was insufferable, like she said. Moody, angry...not husband material for anyone. Let alone someone like Rey.

“And why would I?”

“Rey, he’s threatened you,” Leia said. “This is to keep you both safe. To protect both of you.”

“I am a Jedi,” Rey Said, glaring at Ben. “I need no one's protection.”

With a bitter laugh, Ben mock bowed to Rey, just as he had on the platform days before. “Then I will take my leave of you, Lady Sunshine,” he said. He nodded to his mother and Luke and walked away. Leia gave Rey a sad look and followed Ben out of the room. 

Rey sank to the sofa behind her, completely exhausted. She was ashamed of what she had just done, and irritated at Ben’s reaction. Two days. It had only been two days and she felt as if she had lived a lifetime of weariness in them. She watched as Luke sat beside her. Expectantly she waited for the lecture that was inevitable. 

“Rey, what has gotten into you?” Luke said. He could see a change in her. Could sense her inner turmoil. This was unlike her. He needed to find a way to make her understand how important this all was. 

“Master Luke, I cannot do this. He hates me. How can I be expected to commit myself to a man who only needs me to serve a purpose? And what of my training? Everything I’ve worked for will be gone. I’ve done everything you’ve ever asked me to do, I left with you, I trained as a Jedi. I came back here. I just don’t know how I can do  _ this _ .”

“Perhaps we did push you. Perhaps we made mistakes. Being a Jedi is a calling, a path to enlightenment. A way of life, yes, but no one should be Forced to become a Jedi. In the past, children were made to cut ties with their families in order to train. Give up relationships with families and friends in order to protect them and keep distractions to a minimum. This too, I believe has been a mistake. Which is why we continued to bring you back for visits. Keep you involved with the family. Strong bonds can strengthen a Jedi’s power. Perhaps that’s what is happening with you and Ben. Like it or not, there is something there. And it can protect you both.” He raised his hand when Rey opened her mouth to protest. “Jedi are not omniscient, all powerful, or immortal, Rey. To believe otherwise is vanity. We promote peace and, yes, we can  _ provide _ protection, but we can also be harmed, corrupted, and killed. I’ve seen it happen too many times in my life. I won’t see it happen to you. I need you to think about this. We can still continue your training when it is all over. When you are all safe. We can figure out a way.”

Rey groaned. “But why marriage? Can’t we just, stay here for a while? Spend time together during the day and then go our separate ways in the evenings?” 

“Rey,” Luke did not want to do this. He felt as if he were betraying Ben to let Rey know the extent of the damage Snoke had done and would continue to do without her help; that it was emotional manipulation to get her to listen. Laying guilt trips had never set well with him. He sighed with resignation and continued, “I’ve heard the nightmares, Rey. I’ve seen his visions. They are worse than anything he hears during the day. You are the only thing that has been able to stop it. Perhaps if he can rest, he can get stronger and I can do what I should have done years ago. I could train him.”

Rey was quiet for a long time weighing the pros and cons of the decision she needed to make. It hurt her to know that Ben was suffering. It hurt even more to know she seemed to be the only thing standing between despair and relief. How could she even think to disagree now? 

“All right,” Rey said quietly. Luke sighed and watched her sag under the weight of responsibility. He pulled her into his arms and for the first time in a very long time, she cried like a child on his shoulder. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

As unreasonable as she knew she was being, Rey had to admit that she was disappointed Ben hadn’t tried harder. And, even harder to admit, she was disappointed in herself for pushing him away. The last few days had been a blur of planning, preparing, dress fittings, dance and etiquette lessons, and enough of C-3PO to last a lifetime. By the time Ben had arrived to take her to the wedding, she had been cranky and dismissive of him from the moment he walked through the door. 

Ben had sauntered into her room as Rey was fastening her cloak to leave. She had been primped and pinned and fitted into something she never would have even imagined wearing and had hair designers curling, braiding, and pinning her hair all morning. She was fed up with being poked, pinched, and pulled, and just wanted to get the whole thing over with. So when Ben kneeled before her, handing her a wrapped package and exclaimed, “Fair Lady Sunshine, your carriage awaits,” she didn’t have enough humor left in her to handle it tactfully. 

“What in hell are you doing?” Rey scorned. She was so very tired of being mocked by him. 

“I’m wooing you, fair maiden.”

“You’re being an idiot. Get up. We have to leave.”

“Here,” he thrust the package at her as he stood, looking irritated. Couldn’t she just relax for five minutes? Was this really the end of the world for her?

“What is it?” Rey asked. 

“Open it and see.”

Rey tried not to let him see her hands shake as she opened the package. When she saw the first sight of lace and beadwork, she gasped. It couldn’t be! Her heart fluttered and she tore the rest of the way through the package in earnest. 

“Oh!” She breathed. “How did she know? I’ve loved this for as long as I can remember! Where is Aunt Leia so I can thank her?”

Ben watched Rey light up with joy as she held his grandmother Padme’s wedding veil. He knew she liked it, and he thought she would look nice wearing it, but why did she think his mother was the one who gave it to her?  _ Because you’re a complete ass to her, Solo. Why would she think you would do anything kind for her? _

“Here, I’ll help you pin it on.” He grabbed a handful of pins from the dressing table and waited while Rey placed the veil in position on her head. She looked up at him expectantly, a smile on her face that made him want to hold her and do whatever he could to keep it there as long as possible. She looked so lovely in the moment, Ben forgot what he was supposed to be doing until she furrowed her brow at him.

“Ben?”  _ Why is he looking at me like that? _

“I’m uh, here. Here. The pins. I’ll pin it.”

“Are you all right?”

“Fine. I’m fine,” he said, fitting the last pin into place. “You know, you should at least try to get used to all this. It might make it easier. Let’s go,” he said, as his gloved hand grabbed her elbow and he steered her out the door to the awaiting carriage. 

The day was bright, clear, and mild. A beautiful day for a wedding, people were saying. They had been lucky considering this whole farce was taking place outdoors, Rey thought. Her irritability was threatening to get the better of her, seeing as how it was supposed to be the day of her celebration for completing the trials and now she was embarking on a new trial instead. She should be considered a Master Jedi after this with no objections. 

Rey sighed. She really needed some sleep. She had been so tired and nervous the last few days, she hadn’t had much rest. Thinking about how she had snapped at Ben back in her room, now she was beginning to feel guilty as well. Would it have been so bad to let him “woo” her, as he called it? To at least try to gain some semblance of affection from this man who would be her (at least temporary) husband in less than an hour’s time? Rey knew what was holding her back. The fear of rejection she had always been subjected to at the hands of Ben Solo. What was it about her that made him so quick to judge everything she ever did or said? That made him so dismissive of her? That made him treat her as if she were unremarkable?

It was only recently that he had been different. Ever since she arrived on Naboo, his behavior had been so unpredictable, she didn’t know how to react to him. One minute he was pushing her away, and the next he was actively searching her out and looking at her as if she were an oasis in a desert. The constant push and pull of his nervous energy was overwhelming at best, and downright destructive at worst. Rey’s self confidence had taken a bigger beating than she had physically experienced in training with Master Luke. She was a Jedi Knight, so why was she behaving like such a childish fool?

Ben. It always came back to Ben. She still couldn’t shake the childish infatuation she was determined to rid herself of the last time she saw him, seven years ago. His words still stung her as if he had just spoken them aloud. “You’re just a child whose only interests are to torment me and gloat over your success. Go away and leave me be. I don’t have the time or patience for this nonsense anymore, and even if I did, there’s nothing I need from you.” Only a young girl trying to share a joyful experience with the older boy she had always cared for. Her cousin Ben. Her best friend. Or so she had thought. Rey sighed, yet again. She hadn’t wanted to ever forgive him for those words. Master Luke told her forgiveness would set her free, and she had tried, but of course part of her was still hurt and angry at him. And so she tried to forget, but her longing for him only got worse over the years until she was left with this perpetual physical ache and only her book of sketches to remind her of him. 

Perhaps if this whole situation were different and they had come to each other with forgiveness instead of resignation. If this were a real relationship, or anything else but a show for the people, perhaps she would be more inclined to swoon for him, fall into his arms, be carried away like in the dreams she kept reminding herself she should  _ not _ be having. If he truly cared for her and wanted her for his wife…

Rey shook her head, trying to clear her mind of these ridiculous thoughts before Ben became aware of them. 

No. She, Rey Skywalker, was on the path to becoming a Jedi Master. She would not let the beautiful, dark, tormented prince distract her from her goals. She would do her duty to her family, help defeat Snoke to break his hold over Ben, and then she would leave, complete her training, and train younglings herself perhaps. This situation would be over once they had captured Snoke and were able to keep the people of Naboo, Ben, and the galaxy safe from danger. She supposed she should at least try to relax and get used to the arrangement, as Ben had said. She glanced over at him, sitting rigid in his seat, his face a mask of cold, calm composure.

She pulled her soft cloak tighter to keep from shivering. It was maddening. Whenever he had that expression on his face, she knew there was no way of taking a conversation any further. Rey looked out the carriage window, fixed on her best smile, and politely waved to the crowds gathered to see their beloved prince and his new bride.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey and Ben are quite confused.

When they arrived at Zataire’s vineyard, Ben was the first to exit the carriage. Standing tall beside her he extended his gloved hand to her to help her out and down the steps. Rey took it and felt it’s gentle warmth tingle slightly up her arm, just as it seemed to do whenever he touched her. Smoothing out her cloak, she let him escort her through the gates of the estate and into the preparation room where Leia was waiting to sort through any last minute details. Rey entered the room first and saw Leia speaking quietly with Master Luke. He glanced up briefly at the rustling sound in the doorway and froze. Leia continued to speak until she noticed she no longer had Luke’s attention. She followed his gaze to where Rey and Ben were standing in the entry, a picture of dark skies, and soft candlelight, waiting patiently for their instructions. 

“My Lady Rey, your royal highness,’ began Threepio, “it is almost time to begin the ceremony. We were worried as to why you were late. The odds of a negative event delaying this wedding are…”

“That’s enough Threepio,” Leia held her hand up to quiet the droid.

“Very high,” he mumbled, continuing his maddening habit of insisting on completing his thought process. Leia shot him a look that told him to stay silent or he would be shut down. 

“Rey,” Leia said softly, “you are absolutely beautiful.” 

Rey’s response was a smile so bright, it took Ben’s breath away. It was taking so much effort to just stay as calm and stoic as possible. When she looked this way, when the power between them was all but shimmering, he could sense every move she would make before she knew it herself. He was pulled to move with her, and it was taking all the power he could get from the Force to fight it and control the urge to gather her in his arms and declare his...what? Love? Desire? Irritation? Ben settled for irritation. At least this would fit into Rey’s narrative about him. The arrogant prince behind his unfeeling mask. Ben took a few deep breaths to calm his rising anxiety. Luke glanced up at him with a concerned look, but Ben turned away from him, walking to the window overlooking the hilly vineyard. 

“Thank you so much, Aunt Leia,” said Rey, coming forward to take Leia’s hands “and thank you for loaning me your mother’s veil. It’s such an honor to wear something so special to the family. You know, I have always secretly loved it so much,” she said, “I used to sneak into the gown storage when I was a child and drape it over my shoulders. It always made me feel so regal. I thought I was being so careful and sneaky,” she finishes with a small laugh. 

“I, uh…” Leia faltered at seeing Ben stiffen. She had not gotten the veil out of storage for Rey, hadn’t even thought of doing so, much to her chagrin. This must have all been Ben’s idea. She looked over at her son standing so rigid in front of the window and noticed a slight shake of his head while simultaneously hearing Luke speak to her privately.  _ Shut up for once, Leia _ . She glared at her brother, but managed to compose herself to reply, “You are very welcome. I know in my heart that Padme would have been overjoyed to see you wear it.” She had no idea what Ben was up to, how he knew Rey’s little secret, or why he wanted his own actions to be secret, but she would play along...for now. 

“So...Threepio has some things to go over with you before you two enter the ceremony,” she gestured to the golden droid to come forward and he seemed to advance with pride. As much pride as can be shown by a droid. This was his moment of triumph, the very thing an etiquette and protocol droid was designed for, coordinating a high royal function. If he could dream, this would be it. “I have prepared some note cards to help assist you since you did not have much time for memorization.” He handed engraved cards to each of them, and waited as Ben pocketed his and Rey read what, Leia noticed with amusement, she clearly had not seen before today.

“I have to say THIS?!” Rey’s face as she read the ancient marriage vows to herself was a marvelous shade of pink that made Ben’s mind wander to the lovely vining flowers outside his great aunt Sola’s chateau in the north country. The way the fading sunlight would hit them in the mid afternoon would make them almost glow. Rey’s face was glowing like those flowers. Her charming blush. So beautiful. Like sunshine. His Rey of sunshine...his…

His mother’s gentle clearing of her throat brought him back to the present. She must have sensed something out of character from him. He grimaced and settled into his mask once more. He would need to work harder on control around his mother. Where in the galaxy had that come from? It must be all the stress and distractions of the last week and the constant contact and bickering getting to him. Never before this week had Ben ever even entertained the idea of Rey as anything but the de facto cousin who was always underfoot. The one who was chosen, who was allowed, to become a Jedi. The one who didn’t have the pressure of Alderaan royalty and Naberrie family responsibilities and all that came with it. The one who was allowed to be herself. The charming little girl who grew into their “Golden Child” as he would mockingly call her. The manifestation of all the resentment, jealousy and feelings of inadequacy in his own Force abilities. 

Only now, something was different about her. Ever since she had arrived on Naboo, so confident and self-assured, he had been a bundle of nerves. His desire to be around her… the familiar pull he felt whenever she was near for as long as he could remember, was so much stronger now than it had ever been. There was a part of him, the part who was still a jealous child, that wanted to resist. That didn’t want to feel it. Had never wanted to feel it. But another part, one he was starting to think was taking over, not only desired to feel the pull, but wanted to give in completely and take her away from everything and everyone here and keep her safe with him by her side. Seeing her now, standing there wrapped up in the snowy white cloak, in his grandmother Padme’s veil that he knew she loved, made him feel like he had made a good choice.   


He had remembered seeing her sneak away many times throughout their youth when she would come home for her annual holiday visits, thinking no one would find her. As a small child she would play dress up, draping it over her shoulders and parading around the room imitating Queen Leia and radiating such joy. Then, when she was older, reaching adolescence, she would behave differently, no longer wrapping up in it, but only gazing at it wistfully, fingering the fine lace, and looking incredibly sad. It made him glad to know she was so pleased to be able to wear it today. She stood with his mother, lost in concentration as she read, looking so lovely, so different, glowing like a summer’s day, blushing occasionally like a schoolgirl, and it made him think of other things...of possibilities...and of whether or not that blush went lower than her…

“BEN!” Leia and Rey shouted in unison, pulling him out of his reverie.

“What?!” He shouted back, flustered. He ran his hand through his hair and breathed deeply. 

“I’ve repeated myself three times, where ARE you right now?” Leia rasped in her trademark exasperated tone. Ben glanced at Rey and noticed the expression on her face was one of confusion. Had she heard what he had been thinking? Seen the where his thoughts were headed? Straightening his posture, Ben managed to at least look contrite. He glanced over at Luke, sitting quietly, out of his element in an overstuffed velvet settee in a corner of the room, listening to the exchange and watching Ben with a wary distrust that bothered him. He narrowed his eyes at Luke and turned toward his mother. 

“My apologies, Mother. What were you saying?” he said, his eyes never leaving Rey’s.

“What I  _ said _ Ben, is do you want to go over the vows once more before we begin?”

“The vows? No. I’m fairly certain I have them down, and if not we’ll just read them off the cards. It will be fine.” He had read over the binding ceremony before and the vows weren’t challenging since they were translated into galactic basic anyway. They were old, and yet another symbol of royal tradition that Ben could have done without, but apparently they had to be convincing so as not to embarrass the family. This was why Leia had provided the assistance of C-3PO to each of them over the past few days in the hopes that they would jump into at least one aspect of this farce with some type of fervor. Between the dance lessons, the rehearsals for investiture, and the protocol of a wedding of high ranking nobility being hammered into them by C-3PO, these vows were just another added hassle. 

From the look on Rey’s face, she had not familiarized herself with the vows at all. As she dragged her gaze back to the notecards, she once again blushed as she said, “Aunt Leia, please. I cannot stand in front of all of these people and say something like this with the word TASTE in it! Oh I can’t even finish reading it out loud. This is a nightmare.”

Leia chuckled, “I completely understand, Rey. I do. But, it’s tradition. When Anakin and Padme were married in secret, it devastated Aunt Sola. She never was able to share in her sister’s happiness. And Han and I never had a ceremony. We were quickly married in the Falcon after learning we were going to have Ben. C-3PO fussed about our family “breaking protocol” more times than I can count. If we change anything now, he may short circuit. We have to give the family a union they can celebrate openly. Give them their happily ever after. And it will be more convincing this way and not arouse any suspicion within the First Order.” With another soft laugh she approached Rey and placed a kiss on her cheek. “You’ll be fine, darling girl. It will all be fine.” She smiled at Rey and squeezed Ben’s hand. “Let’s go, Luke. ”

Luke rose from his seat and moved forward to embrace his padawan...his child of sorts. Such a strange feeling this was, to be giving something away that was never really yours to begin with. Luke felt the loss just the same. He hoped they were all making the right decision. For Rey’s sake as well as Ben’s. “You do look lovely, Rey. All will be well.” He folded his hands into his robes and with a curt nod to Ben, he escorted Leia, followed by C-3PO, out to find their place for the ceremony.

Things seemed to be happening so quickly for Rey. After Leia and Luke left, Ben nodded at her, said, “I will see you, um, out there, soon,” turned and walked out of the room before she had a chance to say anything. She was alone and bewildered. She felt as if she were a pendulum swinging from elation to sheer terror all morning. Second guessing herself seemed to be the only thing she could focus on at all.  _ Am I doing the right thing? Will it even help? How will we stop Snoke? What happens after this? Whose idea were these shoes? _

She was incredibly uncomfortable in the wedding clothes Leia had her clothing designer make for Rey. It was actually quite remarkable that Rose was able to create something so quickly considering she had Threepio figuratively breathing down her neck with fabric recommendations and color schemes. Rey smiled remembering the last fitting when Rose threatened to stab a pin in his circuits if he didn’t shut up about the neckline being too revealing for polite company.

Removing her cloak, Rey smoothed her hands over the fabric of the dress. It was a beautiful, off-white silk gown that felt unbelievably soft and smooth on her bare skin. The sheer, off the shoulder neckline dipped low, revealing more than she would have liked, though she’d never admit it to the droid, but the bodice was exquisitely decorated with so many crystals, her decollete looked like a field of sparkling white flowers tapering into a solid fitted sheath that she found very difficult to move in. The rather tall heeled shoes certainly didn’t make movement any easier, although they did bring her slightly closer to Ben’s height. Topped off with Padme’s veil, she felt like she looked presentable, if a bit weighted down. The veil was incredibly heavy, made of exquisitely tatted lace and beads that must have cost a fortune to export. It covered the entire top of her head, concealing the braided coronet on top surrounded by a riotous mass of curls cascading down her back, and flowed over her shoulders. She wondered how long she would have to wear all of this, and decided she would much rather be in a comfortable tunic and natural breast bindings practicing her lightsaber technique and running training routes instead of all of the mess of lace, silk, and what seemed like Mandalorian beskar, squeezing the breath out of her and pushing her breasts up to astronomical heights. The things royal women wore on a regular basis were just impractical. Gathering up the hem of the skirt she breathed, focused, and began her journey to the vineyard’s garden terrace for her grand entrance. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ben had read love poems before. During his tutoring sessions growing up, his teachers would always try and throw classical literature and poetry at him in the hopes of softening his hard exterior. It was ineffectual of course, but there were a few he did enjoy. It wasn’t until he saw Rey, on the arm of his uncle, bathed in the bright afternoon sunlight, that he understood why they were written. He had always known that technically speaking Rey was an attractive person, but it was as if he had never really seen her before this moment. He felt like he couldn’t breathe looking at her.

She was dazzling, the sunshine sparkling off the crystals and beads covering her from head to toe, giving her beautiful face a radiance that would rival the brightest of stars. She was mesmerizing. And, her body. He had no idea what she had been hiding underneath those Jedi robes. It was all so surreal. His heart ached in his chest and for one brief moment he was tempted to run to her and tell her everything he was thinking. To proclaim a wild love for her like in the ridiculous poems he used to read. Only, why did she look so sad? It was like cold water down Ben’s back when he heard the answer. 

_ Because what woman would want to be forever tied to a failure? You’ve treated her poorly so long that the hatred flows through her. She will be your downfall… _ The whispered litany faded into the distance as Rey drew closer, but the damage had been done. Ben closed himself off and resigned himself to the fact that this was the worst mistake he had ever made and he would destroy them both. 

***

“Come to me a-and be mine,” Rey stammered glancing down at the small card she held in her hand, “Let me t-taste all parts of you, treat you as husband, be treated as your wife.”

The words seemed to take on a life of their own as Rey said them to Ben. The reality of what they were doing made her head swim. It all felt like she was living some other person’s life. How did she end up here? In this picturesque garden, in an historic vineyard, surrounded by nobility, holding hands with a man who was once the boy that tormented her days with his sarcasm and derision; who now tormented her nights with visions and dreams of him standing just beyond her reach. The entire situation was so overwhelming it was all she could do to keep her emotions in check. Ben, in turn, calmly and effortlessly recited his vows to her.

“Come to me and be mine. Let me taste all parts of you, treat you as wife, be treated as your husband.” 

Rey's arms broke out in goose flesh at the word “taste” and for a moment she felt a flush of embarrassment so strong she was sure she was, in fact, the color of Polanis red wine. She was no fool. She knew the expectations of a royal marriage, had read about the biology of reproduction in her studies, and there were plenty of fauna on Yavin4. Reproductive activity was no mystery to her. And she didn’t believe Ben thought of her like that anyway. It was just...she was not completely certain she understood what “taste” meant. She hadn’t read about anything involving food consumption. This was all so new to her. And the way Ben looked at her when he said it only increased her confusion, and her pulse. She felt so naked in front of him. All the suppressed emotions of the last seven years were suddenly clamoring to burst out of her in a rush. With a shaky intake of breath, Rey joined Ben in the final words they were to recite together to complete their vows and bind them together as lifemates. 

“Hold my hand in yours, and we will not fear what hands like ours can do. Scream in unison, we will ascend to death or love, to say in song what we shall do.”

As the bishop bound their hands together with the soft blue ribbons and declared them “joined until death” they looked into each other’s eyes. It was then, at that moment, they heard something, together, like the distant chime of a bell, something falling into place. The air around them surged and for a moment they both seemed to lose and regain their balance, gripping each other like a lifeline to keep from falling. Rey was suddenly overcome and her eyes filled with tears, surprising Ben. With what sounded to Rey like relief, he whispered to her, “Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.” And she knew he meant this power, the energy surge, this bond that the Force had created in them. 

This attraction to each other was like the orbit of moons around a planet. It felt glorious in its exquisite, almost painful intensity. Rey squeezed Ben’s hands as a single tear spilled over to run down her cheek. Ben reached up instinctively to wipe it away as the bishop directed Ben to kiss his bride. Uncertain of her reaction, he leaned in towards Rey, as she lifted her face to him. He could see in her eyes how scared she was. He didn’t want her to be scared of him. He didn’t know what he wanted from her, but it wasn’t fear. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but the best he could come up with was a quietly whispered, “Thank you,” as he gently pressed his lips to hers. 

The kiss he gave her was not the kiss he would have chosen for their first had they been alone. It was quick, chaste, and for the eyes of the guests. Rey could feel the indecision within him. She could sense him pull away quickly before giving in. They both felt it so strong that it was as if he had burned her. At that moment it was difficult to not just move closer to each other. Rey caught Ben’s eye and saw that look in his eyes again. The same look he gave her when he came to her room in tears. That darkening of his eyes that made her want so much to protect and comfort him. At the same time that look seemed to rip away any barrier she had left and expose herself to him. She felt she could not hide anything from him when he looked at her that way. No, that was most definitely not the kiss he wanted to give her, and Rey knew it. She wondered if she would ever have the chance to experience the kiss he would have preferred. 

Face flushing yet again (would she ever just be able to relax?) Rey looked down at the toes of her shoes as the assembly politely applauded and Leia took over from the bishop to head straight into the investiture ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The marriage vows are taken from The Epic of Gilgamesh. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

“My lords, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Their Royal Highnesses, Crown Prince Benjamin and Crown Princess Rey of Alderaan, Lord and Lady Naberrie.”

The applause as they entered the grand ballroom at Theed palace rose to a crescendo as Ben led Rey to the head table with Leia, Luke, and the higher ranking members of the Naberrie family. Ben presented Rey to Great Aunt Sola and cousin Pooja, both looking very much like his mother and Luke. Sola’s eyes danced with merriment, the same crystal blue as her nephew’s. They both embraced Rey, welcoming her, officially, into the family. It was all a formality of course, as Rey had been doted on by both Sola and Pooja her whole life, both women making up for never having Padme’s daughter Leia in their lives as a child and having lost Sola’s daughter Ryoo to a fever at a young age. So they spoiled and pampered Rey any chance they could get. To her credit, Rey never let it get to her head, as Master Luke would constantly remind her of how she should avoid pride and vanity. Still, Rey was always coming home with some new little trinket or sweet gifted to her by her aunties. She kissed and hugged them both now, eyes sparkling with joy and thanking them for their part in the beautiful day. 

Ben led Rey to their seats and held her chair out for her. She gently picked up her dress hem to avoid stepping on it and carefully set herself down, letting out her breath in a whoosh and maintaining a rigid posture. Ben sat next to her and Rey looked over at him with a sheepish expression. “This dress is ridiculous,” she said, “I can barely move in it.” _And this corset is choking me with my own breasts._

At that moment Ben choked on the glass of water he had just been drinking. He coughed, sputtered, and mopped his face with a napkin before looking at Rey. “What did you just say?”

“I said I can barely move in this dress?” Rey answered. 

“After that,” Ben insisted. 

“I didn’t say anything after that, Ben, you must be hearing things,” Rey sighed in annoyance before realizing what she had just said. 

The physical change in Ben was unmistakable. His entire body tensed and he shielded himself from her. The metaphorical mask was once again firmly in place.

“Oh no, Ben I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. Please forgive me.” _It’s no wonder he hates you. You’re an insensitive dolt._

“I don’t hate you, Rey,” Ben sighed. 

“W-what?!” Rey wasn’t sure what had just happened, but it seemed as if he could read her thoughts. 

_Can you hear me, Ben?_

He turned toward her, raised his eyebrow, and looked away. Rey was left to wonder what the ramifications were of this new discovery. How long had he been able to do that? What had he been able to hear?! She began to weigh the pros and cons of this aspect of their Force bond and completely missed Threepio's announcement of the couple’s first dance as husband and wife. All of a sudden she looked up and Ben was standing over her - towering like a dark knight in a fairy story.

“What?” she said again.

“I said I want you to join me.” He held out his hand to her. She looked at his outstretched hand and her mind raced. She opened her mouth but seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Right. Dancing. Ok. She could do this. She could…

“Please?” He whispered so low she was not sure she had heard it correctly. Something about the gentle pleading sent a thrill through her. She realized she was afraid. But she wasn’t exactly afraid of Ben. And it wasn’t the type of childhood fears of monsters in the dark that she was taught to face rather than ignore. It wasn’t even the type of nervous anxiety that she felt when she was going through her training. 

This fear was different. It was a fear of the unknown. A fear of allowing herself to get too close to something she would never be able to truly possess. The fear of loss. Of being hurt. The fear of letting herself want him. Even just a little. And she wanted him so badly. She knew it was a waste of energy to deny these feelings she had tried to ignore since she locked her heart to him all those years ago. 

Rey hesitated a moment before she slid her hand into his. He had been wearing gloves all day, even during their hand binding, as was his habit, and had only just taken them off when they sat down in the ballroom. This was the first time she had touched his hand with no barrier, skin on skin, nothing between them. She was prepared for the familiar warmth she felt when they would touch in passing, his clothed arm or gloved hand brushing past her. The fluttering tug in her belly that drew her to him. But she was not prepared for this. Touching his bare hand now was like touching a live wire. It reminded her of the time she was helping Han and Chewie restore a fried circuit board in the Falcon. That zap had burned her fingers. This was a charge she could feel through her whole body, feeling an unfamiliar burn in places she would rather not think about right now thank you very much. Rey quickly affixed a serene smile to her face and stood to walk with Ben out on to the immense circular dais meant for dancing. 

As Ben led her out to the center of the floor, Rey thought of the dancing lessons she’d been having the past couple of days. It had been rough. She had always been better at Jedi training than anything well bred royals were meant to learn, and she just couldn’t seem to master the flow of formal court dancing. She silently whispered a prayer to all the Jedi who came before her to give her the strength and agility to manage dancing with this man. Her husband. She still was flabbergasted by the word, but, she had to admit to herself, she rather liked it. 

It was getting so difficult to hold back the excitement she was feeling. The lightness. The airy happiness at the idea of being around him. Of being wanted. Of being needed. What would Ben say if he knew she actually felt this way? What would Master Luke say? This was all getting so incredibly complicated and Rey worried that when it was over, when things were back to normal and she had to leave Ben because he no longer needed her - that it would forever be her end. It would break whatever tentative truce they had managed to come to and she would be alone. There would be no turning back once she left. The pain would be unbearable. 

The traditional Naboo wedding dance wasn’t necessarily complicated, but the idea of the constant body contact between her and Ben made Rey’s palms sweat. _Please_ _don’t_ _let_ _him_ _feel_ _my_ _sweaty_ _hands_ she thought. She felt Ben drop her hand with a snort and place his own hand at the small of her back. She looked up at him and saw amusement in his eyes as they steadied themselves in the center of the assembly. _Don’t you dare read my thoughts you monster._

As the music started and they began to move together, she was startled to find that she could hear him as well. _Oh, Sunshine, it’s just so much fun._

Gritting her teeth in a plastered on smile, she hissed, “Do NOT call me that,”

The soft chuckle he made as they circled each other unnerved Rey. Already a bundle of anxiety, she felt like this new hyper awareness of him, of his great height, his strength, his imposing appearance, was a lot to take in. She continued to glare at him as they retreated and advanced in time to the music all while Rey tried to remember the steps, how to count, to not step on Ben, AND to keep him out of her head. Still, the laughter in his eyes was frustrating her to the point where she almost forgot that there was an entire assembly of people watching what they believed to be two lovers sharing an intimate moment. At that moment she really just wanted to kick him in the shin. But, she had to keep up appearances. 

What the assembly couldn’t know was that this spectacle, this business arrangement, was nothing but a contingency plan to keep them all safe. Her thoughts began to weigh her down, and Rey stumbled a little which caused Ben to reach out and grab her arms to steady her. She looked up at him and she could see that all traces of amusement had left his eyes. Those eyes were once again almost black as he stared into hers. His hands on her bare arms were slowly scorching her, searing her skin as if he were deliberately leaving his mark. As the music drew to a close, Ben muttered a curse, pulled her to him and, to her surprise, placed what could only be described as a hungry kiss on her lips. The kiss during their ceremony was childish compared to this. This didn’t seem like a formality to her. 

The shock of his lips on hers, warm and pliant, sent a tingling heat through her core. Without thinking she moaned softly as Ben slanted his head and deepened the kiss. She could feel the gentle sweep of his tongue past her lips and the rush made her dizzy. She was the water to his thirst, the food to his hunger, and she gave herself up to it. She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself and deepen the intensity of her response even further, but her soft touch on his body made him gasp and break away. For the smallest fraction of a moment there was nothing. No sound, no movement, as if all the oxygen had suddenly been pulled out of the room. In its place was only energy, the Force beating through them like a singular heartbeat. Like nothing either of them had ever felt before. Everything around them seemed to fade away and the only thing they could hear was the echo of their breathing.

She could see the shock in her face mirrored in his own eyes as they felt the connection surge between them. Ben brought his hand to Rey’s face, his thumb gently swiping across her moist lower lip with a feather’s touch. Rey had no idea what to do and was finding it very difficult to even concentrate on anything besides Ben’s eyes, his mouth, his hand, now moving to caress the back of her neck as he bent forward to kiss her again and may all the Jedi forgive her, she wanted it. More than anything she had ever wanted before. It was as if Ben had lit a fire inside of her and she was ready to be consumed by it come what may. Rey leaned forward, closing her eyes, and prepared herself for another kiss from his beautifully soft lips, when they were abruptly shaken out of their moment by the polite applause and bawdy cheers from the nobles and politicians gathered to celebrate their union. With an almost painful blush, Rey pulled herself away from Ben, taking a few steady breaths to collect herself. She glanced up at him and to her immense disappointment, he seemed unaffected by what had just passed between them. 

Confused, and more than a bit hurt, Rey mumbled a soft apology. “I’m sorry Ben, I...I don't know what’s happening, but...” Ben looked at her coldly and she stopped speaking. Then she saw it. What she hadn’t noticed before she saw at that moment. Despite the nonchalant air he was affecting, she could see his jaw tighten, his left eye twitching as he looked at her. A small victorious thrill made her stomach flop and she grinned as she realized that there _was_ something about what just happened that had absolutely had an effect on him, the same as it had on her. She opened her mouth to speak again and stopped when Ben snatched her hand and pulled her back in the direction of their table, at the same time greeting and welcoming guests to dance and merriment. Rey was exhausted. She had never been more confused in her entire life. What now? What did she do wrong? What was happening between them? And why was Ben pulling her past the table and out of the ballroom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you think and come say hi on twitter. @lil_red_hed


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a confession is made.

“Where are we going? Ow, Ben, please slow down, these shoes are ridiculous and I can’t keep up with your gangly legs in this dre...aaah!” Rey squealed as he snatched her around the waist and lifted her up under his arm and doubled his pace. Disoriented and dizzy from the jostling near-run, Rey slapped Ben on his side and flailed her legs as much as she could while hissing “Put me DOWN! Have you lost your mind? Ben Solo, you put me down!”

Ben rounded a corner and entered the first open door he saw. He deposited Rey on the nearest chair. She landed with an “oomph” as he slammed the door behind him. 

“What are you doing?!” Ben seethed. His voice was cold, angry, and tinged with what Rey could swear sounded like hurt. She was so surprised at this, and so tired of being the focus of his anger, she stood up and shouted back.

“What do you think  _ you’re _ doing carrying me around like a sack of potatoes in this thing?” she gestured to her gown, afraid he may have damaged it. “What is wrong with you?”

“I want to know,” Ben said slowly, evenly, but with what seemed like barely contained rage, as he took a step towards Rey, “just what you think you were doing out there?”

“Me?!” Rey took a step forward, giving in to the anger bubbling to the surface. “I was dancing with you, being teased and mocked by you, and then all of a sudden I was being manhandled by you in front of our entire family, the royal court and nearly every politician on the planet! What were  _ you _ doing?!”

Ben took a step forward next, bridging the gap with his large stride until there was only an arm’s length between them. Rey stood her ground, jutting her chin up at...oh...her husband. Oh dear. He looked so much like the angry boy she always knew. Her heart ached for him at the same time her blood boiled with the pent up emotions of a lifetime of torment. 

“Why?” He spat at her

“Why what?!”

“Why are you doing this? Why did you agree to it? To any of it? I can’t take this anymore, Rey, it’s tearing me apart. What game is this? Retaliation? Revenge for me pulling your pigtails when you were a child? Quit playing with me and tell me why.”

“How  _ dare _ you?! Why do you think I am doing it you fool? All I’ve ever wanted was to be a part of this family and you pushed me away my entire life. You’ve always made me feel like an outsider, when all I’ve ever wanted was to be around you, to be close to  _ you _ . Don’t you know that? Can’t you feel it? And...and I just...I wanted you to want me...I mean...to be around and you never did...and,” Rey knew she wasn’t making sense. She was beginning to ramble, but she didn’t know how to make him understand. “You only ever pushed me away. So when Luke asked me to help you because of your...problem...” she stumbled, feeling as if she wasn’t helping her case. This wasn’t coming out at all the way she wanted it to. “I took a chance. Ben I just wanted to help you.”

“I don’t need your help!” he shouted, “And I certainly don’t need to be pitied by the likes of you. I’m not your problem to solve, Master Jedi.” His words were laced with such bitterness and contempt, Rey felt as if he had physically slapped her. 

Anger, white hot, shot through her so fast she moved without thinking. She filled the space left between them and posed to strike, her hand flying up to slap his face when something stopped her. Rey was lifted off the ground, frozen in time, her arm suspended in mid air, her body tense and rigid. Ben stood in a defensive pose. Without realizing what he had done, he had drawn on the Force to stop her strike and now he had her trapped in mid air over the spot where she had stood. Frustration, shock, and rage coursed through her and Ben could almost taste her anger in the air. 

Immediately he released Rey. She stumbled as she fell and Ben sank to the ground, shame and anguish on his face. He buried his head in his hands. He had never before used the Force like that. And on Rey. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of hurting her. He deserved everything she could possibly do to him now and more. 

“Rey. I. I’m s-sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Rey took a deep breath and then another until the anger had dissipated and she moved to kneel in front of him. She unpinned the cumbersome veil from her hair and set it aside, letting the thick mass of curls fall over her shoulders. She reached for his hands, ignoring him as he tried to pull away from her. She held his hands firmly, trying to breathe through the current of energy quaking between them. She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. His warm, smooth skin felt so lovely to the touch. She had always wanted to touch him like this. 

“Ben,” Rey whispered, still holding onto him firmly with her other hand while caressing his face and urging him to look at her. “Ben look at me.” He slowly lifted his head to look at her

“What I did,” she said, her voice husky with emotion, “was agree to marry someone I care very much for, to keep that person safe. I did it because deep down I knew this was my last ch-chance,” her voice broke as she held back a sob, “to get close to you. Whatever this is between us, this thing, it is powerful, and good. It always has been. We don’t have to deny it anymore, if you want it. And I do want it. I want you.” He snapped his head up to look at her and for the first time she saw a spark of hope in his eyes. She continued quietly, “I just didn’t know how much until you kissed me out there in front of nearly the entire human population of the planet.” She managed a weak laugh before she grew quiet again. “Ben, I did all of this for you,” she whispered, the tears pooling in her eyes spilling onto her cheeks. “Is that so wrong? Is anything I have ever done to be noticed by  _ you _ wrong?” She was crying in earnest now and the raw emotion and vulnerability in her voice was almost his undoing.

“Rey, I don’t know what to believe. I just want to be free of this pain. It’s tearing me apart and I don't know how much more I can take. He keeps telling me it isn’t real. You can’t want me because I’m such a failure. Because of how I’ve treated you for so long. Because you must hate how I’ve pushed you away. You. You’re so much better at everything than I was. The power. The control. The obedience. That’s why they chose you. You’re the light in the darkness. I’m nothing. I have nothing.”

“You’re not nothing,” she whispered, “Not to me.” She took both his hands in hers and placed them on her heart. “Ben, what have we always been taught about what happens when the dark rises to meet the light? What do you have?”

He stopped a moment to look up at her. He inhaled slowly and closed his eyes as he breathed out the word, “Balance.”

“Ben...let me be that for you. Let me fight for you. For us. Together. Trust in me. Hear  _ me _ .” She was getting desperate, feeling like he could give over to Snoke and his vile lies if she did the wrong thing. She closed her eyes and did the only thing she could think of that could show him just what she meant and what he meant to her. She opened her mind completely to him. 

Ben felt the physical jolt as the onslaught of memories swarmed his thoughts. Images from childhood, baby Rey giggling at Ben as he made her toys float above her for her amusement switched to images of a chubby toddler Rey falling down every few steps trying to run after Ben through the grass. He turned around to lift her to her feet and take her hand. The images morphed again into Rey, home for a visit, sitting on Chewie’s lap as Ben sat on his father’s and they copiloted the Falcon on short trips around the system, giggling when they would fly backwards when Chewie would hit the hyperdrive. The next vision was 13 year old Rey, smiling up at Ben as she showed off her saber. How proud she was because it was yellow. Just like Ben’s favorite color. Every one of these visions bombarded his senses, emanating nothing but happiness, until...the next vision showed a hand moving on a paper. As Ben concentrated harder he could see the hand was sketching something. He focused harder and could make out the subject of the sketch. Her delicate hand moved gracefully over the page and he watched the figure take shape. His own face sketched by Rey’s hand stared back at him and he felt a wave of sadness and longing from it. This memory...was recent. His eyes opened in surprise and Rey was there, tears streaming down her beautiful sad face. Not once in that series of visions she showed him had he felt the tiniest bit of pity, or deceit. Only happiness, joy, and...something else. 

“You see? It’s always been you, Ben. This,” she gestured wildly at her surroundings, “is all for you. I would do anything for you.”

Breathing her name in a sigh of relief, he pulled her into his arms and held her so tight, she could hardly breathe. She sobbed into his chest, knowing she would look horrid afterwards, but she didn’t care. Nothing else mattered anymore. Not the family, Snoke, the Jedi. Nothing. If she were to die right now, here in his arms, it would all have been worth it just to know that he knew the truth. 

As Ben held a sobbing Rey, he stroked her back and placed soft kisses on her head. After a moment he could feel the shaking slow to occasional soft shudders and quiet hiccups. He ran his hands over her hair, down her arms, embracing her again as if he couldn’t believe this beautiful, strong woman was allowing him to hold her. Pulling away, he grasped her face between his hands and gazed at her glistening hazel eyes. At that moment, Ben was lost. He knew in that very moment that only goodness and truth and love would be generously given to him from this remarkable creature. He had no idea how to deal with any of these feelings so he gave in to his instincts and slowly pressed his lips to hers. Rey’s eyes fluttered closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Their bodies fitted together and she sighed into his mouth as his slid over hers. With a gentle pressure he parted her lips and slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. When it touched her own she groaned. She knew she would be embarrassed about that later, but now there was a charge inside her, a bomb ready to detonate and explode into a million tiny pieces. The bond they shared quivered with the power that passed between them. Ben broke off the kiss with one, two, three soft kisses in succession before they both opened their eyes. Both of them took a ragged breath in unison, which made a giggle escape Rey’s lips. At that moment she had a realization. 

“Oh!” she said. “Taste. I get it.” She smiled slowly, a devilish gleam in her eyes, and said to him, “Come to me and be mine. Let me  _ taste _ all parts of you, treat you as husband, be treated as your wife.” 

The response from Ben was a breathtaking smile, his eyes crinkled and his cheeks dimpled and Rey could see his crooked tooth, which reminded her of the one next to it that she had accidentally kicked out during a pretend lightsaber battle when they had argued over who was the better pilot, Uncle Han or Luke. 

“I remember that day,” Ben laughed. “I was horrified and you were sent to bed without supper. One of the only times I thought your punishment fit the crime.” He chuckled and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. “You were such a spoiled brat.”

“I most certainly was not. I was defending my Master’s honor,” Rey sniffed in indignation. She laughed again as she realized he was able to hear and see everything so easily now that she had given herself up to the connection and let her guard down. 

“It’s going to take some getting used to,” he replied to her unspoken statement. 

“I think we have time,” she said, twining her arms around his neck for another kiss. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Master Luke notices something and has a realization.

A knock on the door sent them scrambling to get off the floor. Rey patted her hair and smoothed her dress in an attempt to regain some semblance of decorum as the door opened and Leia flew in, Threepio shuffling behind her in all his flustered glory. 

“What is going on? We heard shouting. Is everything all right?”

“Yes,” Ben said, “I wasn’t feeling well and Rey was helping me to...um... “

“Meditate,” Rey said. “We were meditating.”

“You were meditating. In the middle of your wedding banquet. I see. Well, perhaps now that you have finished, you wouldn’t mind coming out to join the guests who are gathered for the two of you? Hm?”

“We’re terribly sorry Aunt Leia, we’ll be right there.”

Leia glanced over at the veil, haphazardly folded and tossed on a low table. She looked back at Rey, her hair out of place and looking disheveled. She attempted to look at Ben, but he refused to make eye contact with her, choosing instead to straighten his tunic, inspect his fingernails, and run his hand through his glossy black hair. 

Oh boy. This was certainly an interesting turn of events, Leia thought. She rolled her eyes and turned on her heel muttering what sounded to Rey like “meditation” as she exited the room. 

“Would your royal highnesses require assistance returning to the banquet?” 3PO queried, “The queen of Naboo is ready to give a toast in your highnesses’ honor.”

“No, thank you, we can make it back on our own,” Ben replied. C3PO took his leave and Ben and Rey were left to their own devices. They took one look at each other and burst out laughing at the insanity that was this day. Rey walked across the room to the wide etched mirror on the wall and gasped. “Oh! I look like a fright!” In pulling the veil off, she had pulled out some of the braid wound like a crown around her head. It sat lopsided and untidy, making her look like she had been, well, doing exactly what she had been doing. She reached up to attempt to fix it, but with her thick hair, unless she was tying it up in a bun, she was lost. She huffed in irritation. Ben came up behind her and gently batted her hands away. 

“Here, let me.” He began to rebraid her coronet as Rey watched his reflection in awe. 

“How do you know how to do this?” Rey asked before she could think of the ramifications of the question. She did not want to address the possibility of him sharing any intimacies such as hair braiding with another woman, even though she was old enough to know that it most likely had been the case. 

“No, Rey. Not another woman. Only mother. Her hair has always been so long and father wasn’t always around to help her with it, so I was recruited. I know the basics. This didn’t seem too difficult.”

Rey felt a mixture of annoyance and relief at his words and how she didn’t seem to need to speak at all around Ben if he were paying attention. She looked back at her reflection as Ben finished pinning her hair in place. She decided to forgo the veil and let Threepio deal with it later. “Thank you Ben,” she smiled at his reflection. 

“You’re welcome,” he said, brushing her hair aside to place a soft kiss on the side of her neck. He smiled at her hum of pleasure and stood, holding his hand out to her. “Shall we?” 

“Ben, I’m afraid,” Rey admitted. “I don’t know what to do out there. What are we going to do about this, or Snoke, or...?”

Ben took Rey’s hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm. “I don’t know. All I know is that you’re mine now. I have you now and we are together. Whatever happens, we can figure it out together.” Rey nodded and let Ben lead her back into the ballroom.   
  


***

“A toast! To a new era and a new _heir_ for the Naberrie and Organa-Solo legacies. May peace and prosperity shine upon you and your descendants!” the elected queen of Naboo raised her flute of sparkling wine at this and her steady, authoritative voice carried through the grand ballroom of Theed palace. “To the prince and his princess!”

“Hear hear!” Shouted the chorus of guests, lifting their glasses in unison. Ben, his hand on the small of Rey’s back, held up his glass in return as a gesture of thanks. He looked at Rey, and she returned his gaze, smiling the widest smile at him and then she raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a look that reminded him of the look she used to get on her face when Chewie would tell bawdy stories in the Falcon. 

_Kriff Ben, descendants?! They expect us to reproduce?!_

A short barking laugh was Ben’s unexpected response. He couldn’t help it. He had never heard her curse before and she was so matter of fact about it. He raised an eyebrow at her and said in a low voice, “Would you like that, Sunshine?”

Rey giggled. She used to hate it when he called her sunshine. But the way he said it now, eyes darkening with that now familiar hunger, Rey’s whole body tingled. She winked, smiled at him slowly and took his hand. “Dance with me.” They set down their glasses and once again, Ben led his wife to the center of the dance floor. He would do anything for her at this moment. He had never felt like this before. There was a magnificent openness. A quiet calm settled over him like a warm blanket and he realized he heard nothing. No voices. The angry words that plagued every waking moment of each day, driving him mad with self-doubt and self-destruction had completely quieted. He knew that was all because of Rey. Whatever it was that they shared was indeed powerful as she had said. At this moment he knew there was nothing he could ever deny her. Because there would never be anything he could ever give her that would even come close to the peace she gave him just by being his. 

The orchestra began a lively tune and Rey was caught off guard, expecting something a little slower. She stumbled again and cursed, “These damn shoes will be the death of me. Wait a moment while I take them off.” She bent down to pull the shoes off her aching feet and Ben wrapped both arms around her waist, lifting her in the air and spinning her around while using the Force to send her shoes flying across the ballroom. Rey gasped in surprise and then laughed in a high pitch laugh, her mouth wide and her eyes squeezed shut. She was positively glowing with joy. Ben swung her around once more and set her down in front of him, bending to nuzzle her ear and whisper “You are beautiful.” Rey looked up at Ben, feeling so happy she could burst. She took both his hands in hers and they began to dance. 

Luke watched the couple from his seat at the head table. He knew something had been different from the moment he saw them interacting that morning, but now, as he watched his nephew swing Rey around and whisper in her ear, he could see Rey was glowing. Actually glowing. It was faint, and he was sure he could only see it because of the Force, but glancing at Ben, he could see a faint shimmer around him as well. Less strong and vibrant than Rey’s, but it was there. And he could feel the connection, solid and strong, as if they existed alone inside another plane of existence, an unbreakable shield surrounding only them. He watched as they danced and it was different than before. As if they anticipated each other’s next step. Almost as if they were one person instead of two. 

Realization dawned on him. Oh hell. Kriff, he was in trouble. They were connected. It was obvious now. A dyad. He had only ever read about dyads in the sacred Jedi texts and books of legend. He’d never seen it in any modern record and had believed it was just that, a legend, not real. If this were truly a dyad in the Force, two bodies, one soul, they were in for a much more complicated situation than he had thought. Taking Rey back to Yavin4 to complete her training when this was over was going to be excruciatingly difficult, potentially harmful, and more than likely impossible. And when Leia found out...well Leia would kill him.

He should have known. Should have realized it sooner, but it never occurred to him because they were only children. Who in their right mind would mistake children for soulmates? He groaned. This had all been his idea from the very beginning. First, convincing Leia to help him raise the orphaned Palpatine baby after Snoke killed her parents, then agreeing on taking her to train because she was not tied to the responsibilities of the royal families. And the final act, to bring Rey back and see if she could help with Ben and his situation. He, Luke Skywalker, had set this in motion and now he didn’t know what he was going to do. That bond would only get stronger, especially if they… ach, he really didn’t want to think about that...but...if, or, judging by the way they were behaving, _when_ it happened, it would complete the circle, making them stronger, and more noticeable. Those two would light up brighter than Gungan plasma fields and anyone with any Force sensitivity would be able to detect them. It would be like a beacon for trouble. This bond would establish them both as a threat to Snoke, and an even bigger prize for him. With another groan he wiped his hand over his face and through his hair, pausing to rub at a knot that had formed in his neck, and poured himself a shot of Corellian whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite movies is the adaptation of Neil Gaiman’s Stardust. When the captain of the pirate ship sees Yvaine, the fallen star, shining bright as she falls in love with Tristan, my heart just goes kerplunk every time. So I had to borrow a bit from the best and let these two dumb space babies have that as part of their connection.  
> Stay tuned because, I mean, you can’t have a wedding without a wedding night, right?  
> Happy reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey is incredibly awkward.

The day had been incredibly long and full of so many unexpected changes that Rey was exhausted by the time she was able to slip away to her rooms for some peace and quiet. She had told Ben she needed a moment alone to make sure the house staff and her new lady-in-waiting, Kaydel, had taken all the necessary items to her and Ben’s new quarters. She would smirk at Rey’s blush whenever anyone mentioned it as “the bridal suite.” Rey didn’t know why she was so embarrassed at the thought of sharing living quarters with Ben. It was perfectly natural for a woman and her husband to cohabit together. Only, Rey had never shared a room with anyone before, and the idea of sharing a  _ bed _ with anyone, let alone Ben. Her husband. Rey still could not believe any of this was real. She hugged her middle and shivered with excitement and nervous anticipation. 

Just then there came a knock at her door. She pressed the control button and it slid open. As if she had conjured him with her thoughts, Ben was there, leaning lazily against the frame of the outer control panel holding two crystal goblets in one hand, and a bottle of some type of drink in the other. His eyes danced with mischief making her stomach flip flop, and she instinctively moved to be closer to him. 

“Ben,” she sighed,” what are you doing? I told you I would be back in a moment.”

“I missed you.” He said simply.

Rey’s soft laughter was indulgent, but she could understand what he meant. Right now she wondered why she bothered to leave him in the ballroom at all. She knew Kaydel was very competent, and could govern the staff and droids at her command with no shortage of efficiency. Rey was honest with herself and admitted she hadn’t really needed to check on their work, but needed to calm her nerves. She was not in the least prepared for what was to come. 

“Would you like to see our new rooms?” Ben asked her. The word  _ our _ made her feel a little wobbly as the adrenaline surged and she felt that peculiar flutter in her belly. The idea of something being just theirs together was incredibly thrilling. Rey bit her lower lip and smiled up at him, nodding with excitement as if he were offering her the most decadent dessert. With a wink and a flourish of the wine bottle, Ben said, “After you, Madam Solo.” He could see Rey shiver at that as he followed her down the hall. He could sense her nervousness, with an undercurrent of excitement that matched his own. 

They continued down the hallway until they reached one of the farthest rooms in the palace. She opened the door and walked in, Ben following and shutting the door behind him. Rey gazed around the room for a moment, marveling in the memories coming to her all at once. She could almost see herself running through these rooms as a child, she and Ben playing games of hide and seek throughout the palace, but always seeming to end up here. This was one of their favorite places to hide from the governess and play for hours until Leia would be forced to come search for them herself. It was almost as if Rey could hear their ghostly laughter echoing through the halls. 

She made her way further into the room, running her hand across pieces of gleaming wood furniture, as she made her way toward the focal point. The large bed was covered with a snowy white duvet and a number of very soft-looking pillows and topped with a gauzy canopy that looked like something out of a fairy tale. On the far side across from the bed, a wall of windows looked out into the palace gardens. Rose gold damask draperies framing the windows had been closed for privacy, but Rey anticipated the morning sunshine filling the entire room with light. 

A clink of the glasses Ben had set down brought Rey out of her reverie. She turned around and saw that he had opened the bottle of teal-colored wine and began to pour it into the goblets.

“What is that?” Rey asked, walking over to the table to stand across from Ben. He had such a calm, relaxed look about him now that brought a sense of peace and balance to the room. He smiled as he corked the bottle and handed her a glass. 

“This is Toniray. It’s very old. One of the last bottles left from before Alderaan was destroyed. It is saved for only the most special of occasions. Mother thought it would be a nice gift to toast our first night...Uh...um...together?” Ben knew he sounded like an idiot, and he had to be embarrassing Rey, because she had flushed to her ears, but he really had no idea what the right way to do this actually was. He ran his hand through his hair and swallowed as he said, “I mean, if you’d like...I just thought...”

“It’s lovely,” Rey assured him. “Both the gesture and the color. I like that it’s part of your heritage.” Rey picked up the cut glass goblet and watched how the light sparkled against the facets in the glass, the teal colored wine an ocean of rainbows and bubbles. She looked at him and said, “What shall we toast to?”

“To the past, the present, and the future. To us.” Ben raised his glass to her. 

“To us,” Rey whispered, a happy expression on her lovely face. She took a sip of the Toniray and was surprised to find the wine was sweet, but extremely fizzy. It tickled her nose so badly she promptly sneezed and spit half of it out into Ben’s tunic. Mortified, she set her goblet down on the table and squeaked. “Oh no. Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry. Let me help you.” She frantically searched around for something to blot the stain that would surely form on Ben’s lovely wedding clothes. 

Laughing, Ben took her hand. “Rey stop, it’s fine.” Without giving it a second thought, he looked down and began to unbutton the soiled tunic. Rey gasped and turned around to give him more privacy which made Ben stop halfway through and chuckle. 

“Sweetheart, don’t be shy. It’s alright.”

“It’s just…I have, um...I’ve never seen,” she trailed off gesturing and wringing her hands in turn. She really didn’t know how she was expected to pull this off, as clumsy and ridiculous as she sounded. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Ben asked.

“Absolutely not,” Rey quickly replied, “but I suppose we should.”

“I suppose so. Come, let’s sit and talk for a while.” Ben could see Rey visibly relax when he stopped unbuttoning and took her hand to walk her over to a soft rose velvet settee in front of a cozy fire. She turned to face him, thankful that the dim light would hide her furious blush as she glanced at the hollow of his throat just visible under the partially unbuttoned tunic.

“Where should we begin?” Ben asked her. “Do you have any questions for me?”

“Ummm…” Rey most definitely had questions, but all the training and meditation she had ever learned had not gifted her with the ability to stay as calm as she needed to say any of it out loud.  _ Please just let me be enough. _ She was surprised at the thought and Ben must have been as well, because she saw his eyes widen and then soften as he reached out to touch her cheek. 

“Of course you are,” he said. “You are everything.” Her soft sigh and gentle smile at this seemed to rival the fire for warmth to Ben. 

“Thank you,” said Rey. “I am very nervous. I will be honest with you, Ben. I don’t have any experience with reproductive acts between human species. I’ve studied the aquatic reproduction and the mating rituals of land fauna on Yavin4. And I’ve seen the animals mate of course. I have read about humans, but I’ve never seen it happen in person. Ben...what? Why are you laughing?” Rey frowned in confusion as Ben sat shaking with laughter. 

“I’m sorry, you just turned into Mistress Rey, the school teacher, and you looked so adorable like you were ready to lecture me on how fish mate. I’m sorry,” he wiped at tears squeezing out of his eyes, “really. I am. Rey, I understand you don’t have practical experience. And I want you to rest assured that…” Ben paused and seemed to gather his courage, “neither do I.”

Surprise played across Rey’s face as she continued to stare at Ben. _How had this beautiful prince never had lovers before? He was rich, attractive, and mysterious. Enough to make any woman look twice at him._ _ That’s just very hard to believe.  _

“It’s true though,” he said, once again reading her thoughts, “I’ve discussed the matter with my father in the past, and I’ve read about it. I’ve had my fair share of kisses and stolen moments with visiting dignitaries’ daughters, I won’t lie,” he laughed nervously as rey watched him closely. “But I’ve never wanted anything else. Not like this. Not like I...want this with you.”

Rey moved closer to Ben and put her hand on his. “I want this too,” she said. She leaned in close to him and he met her halfway as her eyes closed and his lips made contact with hers. At his gentle touch the world seemed to sigh and settle into its own calm, satisfied that the two of them had balanced the Force in it as well. With a groan, Ben deepened the kiss and Rey could feel parts of her body awaken that she didn’t know were asleep. She pulled away slightly and asked, eyes still closed, “What if I’m bad at it?”

“Sunshine, you couldn’t be bad at it. We will be patient with each other and share what pleases us. Nothing bad can come from that, can it?” He caressed her face to calm her nerves. Rey had never heard Ben speak this gently to anyone before. It was so foreign, but him calling her sunshine in that way made parts of her tighten and release deliciously. She took one last long look into his eyes, so serious and filled with...yes. There was fear in his eyes. He was laying himself bare to her also, with his words, and with his actions. Offering up everything and expecting nothing but her heart in return. He already had it. He had to know that. With a gentle nod of her head, she acquiesced. He nodded in return and they met each other halfway, connecting with each other in a crash of emotion and kissing with a newfound fierceness that left them breathless. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tickled to learn that toniray is a beverage you can get at Galaxy's Edge at DL. I'll definitely be trying it on my next visit.  
> The next chapter will make the rating go up. If it's not your jam - you can skip it, but honestly if you want to skip it, why are you here? LOL
> 
> Happy reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a first time for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW 18+ and all that jazz

Ben dragged his lips from Rey’s mouth and began slowly trailing down the curve of her neck, placing featherlight kisses and small bites across her collarbone, his thoughts a jumble of words like  _ beautiful _ ,  _ soft,  _ and  _ sweet _ and sliding his hands up and down her arms. Rey’s breath caught at the feel of his lips on her. Settling with one last soft, moist kiss at the base of her throat, he inhaled the scent of her skin, roses and honey. It was intoxicating. He stood up and reached for her hand. She took his hand and rose to meet him and was caught off gaurd as he reached down and lifted her, his arms cradling her back and legs as he carried her towards the sumptuous bed. Setting her down on its edge, he finished unbuttoning his tunic and slowly slid it off his shoulders, baring his hard planed chest and muscular arms. Rey’s breathing became a bit heavier as she dragged her gaze down from his chest to his flat stomach. Everything seemed to ripple and flatten in just the right spots. He was absolutely beautiful. 

“May I touch you?” She asked.

At that moment, Ben thought he would lose his mind. He couldn’t form the words so he relaxed and opened his mind a bit to Rey, allowing her to see anything and everything she could do if she wanted.  _ Of course _ .

Rey stood in response to his thoughts and tentatively reached out to trail her fingertips across his collar, down over his shoulders, gently squeezing his biceps and the strong muscles in his forearms. Running her hands back up over his arms she looked at him and smiled wickedly. She was enjoying the feel of his smooth skin under her fingertips. The thought of touching the places still hidden made her light headed. Ben groaned at her thoughts. She continued her exploration back over his chest, marveling at how his nipples pebbled at her touch. She ran her hands down over his abdomen until she reached the waistband of his trousers and he placed his hands over hers. Drawing a ragged breath he looked into her eyes and for a moment Rey was worried she had done something wrong. He shook his head gently and whispered, “It’s just my turn now. Turn around.”

Rey turned slowly and shivered as she felt Ben brush her hair out of the way and begin unlacing the back of her dress. The soft whoosh of the ribbons in the bodice mixed in with their uneven breaths were the only sounds in the room. Once Ben had finished unlacing he slowly pushed the gown off of Rey’s shoulders until it pooled at her feet and she stood in front of him in her delicate underclothes. 

Ben had died. He had become one with the Force. That’s all that could explain how he had managed to be here in this moment with this most beautiful woman. She was an angel.  _ She is absolutely perfect.  _ Rey breathed a sigh at his appraisal of her. 

The lace and silks she was wearing underneath that dress had his head spinning. He turned her around and began his own exploration of her. Beginning, as she had, with her shoulders, down her delicate arms and back up again. Trailing his fingers down to the gentle curve of her breasts. Rey closed her eyes and savored the sensations that washed over her. She felt like she was floating, like she would never again feel solid ground under her feet. She opened her eyes to watch as Ben reached down to unfasten the corset and bare her breasts to him. Rey could feel his breath on her and urged him to  _ come closer and touch me _ . He smiled when he heard her and placed his hands on her breasts, watching as her eyes closed and she arched her back slightly to allow him better access and push them further into his hands. 

At this invitation Ben dipped his head down and placed a soft kiss onto the top of each breast. Rey moaned in response and reached up to run her fingers through his soft wavy hair. _More of that. I like that_ she directed him and could feel his smile on her as he opened his mouth to caress her with his tongue. The touch of his tongue on her body was electric. Her core, the place that was most pleasing to her, clenched fiercely and as he continued licking, biting, and teasing at the tips of her breasts, she understood more and more what the vows meant about taste. Let me taste of you. _What other things could he_ _taste_?

Hearing those words in her thoughts almost drove him over the edge. Ben gently lifted Rey onto the bed and reached up to pull the last remaining barrier away from him. Rey immediately stopped his hands, panic on her face as she looked at him. She knew if this happened, there would be no going back. She wanted him to know what this all meant to her. He froze, looking at her with hunger, but absolutely respecting her wishes. “Rey, are you alright?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“Um...No.”

“Do you trust me?”

“I...Ben I love you.”

Ben gazed at this beautiful treasure, cream and roses on the white bed and he was lost. Completely and irreversibly. 

“I love you, Rey.”

“Show me.”

At that invitation, he stripped the small scrap of fabric down her legs, exposing everything to him. She could hear his thoughts as he began to place soft kisses up her thighs, alternating left...then right, all the while caressing her with his hands and making love to her with the words they had shared earlier:  _ Let me taste all parts of you, treat you as wife, be treated as your husband. _ When his mouth and tongue finally made it to where she was aching, she nearly bolted upright off the bed. She squeezed her eyes so tight she could see the stars and groaned so loudly she just knew the entire palace could hear what they were doing. And she didn’t care. As long as Ben kept dragging his tongue over and suckling at the most sensitive parts of her she didn’t care what happened or where or to who. 

The excitement Ben was feeling was overwhelming. Rey’s hands fisted in his hair, and her gasps and moans encouraging him to go slower, then faster, were driving him crazy. He had an idea and she must have heard what he was planning, because she groaned and sighed, “Oh, yes.” He reached up and slid a long finger into her soft, wet center while continuing to minister to her with his mouth. Rey’s reaction was incredible. She began to move her body in sync with him, alternately pulling at his hair and pushing him into her. He slid another finger into her, stretching her around him. Her response was wild. Faster and faster she rocked her hips towards him, the incredible friction carrying her higher and higher until she finally exploded into a supernova of light and sensation. She rode the crest of the wave until it was over and Ben gently placed a kiss on her sensitive flesh and eased his fingers out of her. He was straining so hard in his trousers it was painful. As Rey came back down to the planet, he pulled his trousers and pants down his legs, baring his whole body to her. 

Rey opened her eyes and looked at Ben dreamily. She noticed he had completely disrobed and let her eyes wander down to where his manhood stood erect. Her eyes widened and she realized that they had only just begun, and what he had just done to her with his fingers and mouth would be followed by him filling her with the  _ most incredible specimen I’ve ever seen, clinically speaking. That is going to feel amaz.. _

“Rey,” Ben chuckled. “Focus.” She giggled and pulled him up to kiss her. He slanted his head and explored her mouth with his tongue. The same tongue that had just been inside her, all over her most intimate places. She could taste her warm sweetness and it excited her and made everything begin to clench once more. She broke off the kiss and looked him in the eyes. “Now?”

He grinned at her and slid up her body to ease himself into her, slowly, inch by agonizing inch, letting her adjust to the feel of him before pushing through at the last second. Rey felt a sharp pinch and cried out as Ben stilled inside her.  _ Are you ok? Rey? _

“Shhh,” she said.  _ Just a moment _ . It was still there, the desire and need for him. Only just dulled by the pain of his entry. He was just so  _ everywhere. _ She felt so  _ full of him.  _

“Oh, Rey you're driving me crazy.”

“Move for me Ben,” she gasped and he began to move in and out of her with maddening slowness. The unbelievable feel of her so warm and wet around him was driving him to the brink of insanity. She gasped with each thrust and wrapped her legs around his waist which seemed to drive him deeper. Her hands gripped at his shoulders and he could sense her tension, just begging to be released. He could not stop or control himself. It was all becoming too much. He began to move faster as Rey panted breathlessly. 

_ Touch me Ben. _

_ Where? _

_ Anywhere. Everywhere. Kriff, Ben you KNOW where _

He reached between them and touched her core of nerves in a gentle circular motion which brought Rey over the edge once more with a cry of intense pleasure. He could feel everything her body was doing at that moment and it sent him right along with her. With a groan of relief, Ben thrust once more inside of her and let go of the control he seemed to have been holding since he first saw her beautiful body spread like a feast for him. He couldn’t think straight as with one last gentle thrust he collapsed on top of her. 

“Oof,” Rey grunted. Ben laughed and eased himself out of her and rolled to his side, pulling her with him to hold her. They both lay dazed, not knowing what to say to each other. Rey could not help but wonder  _ When can we do that again?  _ Ben’s laughter shook the bed and Rey glanced up at him and smiled shyly. 

“We can do  _ that _ whenever you want,” Ben said. Rey giggled and buried her face in his chest. How she could be embarrassed after all that, she had no idea. She raised her head and looked into his eyes and as he stared back at her, she felt their bond tighten like securing a knot in a rope. This feeling was more than she ever thought possible. Ben reached up and brought her head down to kiss her and when his lips touched hers, it was soft, sweet, and filled her heart to overflowing knowing for a fact that she was loved by the one who mattered the most. She eased back into his arms and listened to his breathing steady as he relaxed. He caressed her hair sleepily and it was enough to almost put her to sleep herself. After a while his hands stilled, and she could hear a soft snore coming from just above her head. She smiled and pulled the coverlet over the both of them and snuggled into his arms. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard him in his dreams, as clear as if the words were spoken aloud  _ I love you Sunshine _ . 

“I love you too, Ben,” Rey whispered and drifted off for a much needed rest. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK can we talk about the telepathy for a second? I mean, knowing EXACTLY what your partner wanted and vice versa? Yowza. To me that's the most incredible part of their dyad in canon. It would have been awesome to see how it could have been explored. In any case, hope you enjoyed reading and it wasn't too corny. I've been reading this type of stuff for 20+ years, so I think it wasn't too bad. Let me know in the comments!   
> xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

Rey awoke the next morning sensing an unfamiliar presence in her room, and sat up with a start when she realized Ben was no longer next to her. Instinctively she called to her light saber and ignited it, ready to defend herself only to discover Kaydel Connix standing at the window, in the middle of opening the draperies and looking at Rey sardonically. “That won’t be necessary, your royal highness, I am only here to dress you, not threaten your life.” Kaydel rolled her eyes at Rey and turned to continue opening the rest of the chamber’s draperies. Rey deactivated her lightsaber and pulled her coverlet tighter to her chin. Kaydel busied herself about the bedroom, taking items of clothing out of a large carved wardrobe and placing them on the cushioned bench next to the bed. “I’ve prepared your bath, madam. And I’ve laid out clothing for your day. There are a few choices here. I think once we get to know each other better I will be better able to anticipate your sartorial needs. In the meantime, each of these items wears well for activity and are,” she cleared her throat and winked at Rey, “easy to get in and out of.”

Rey’s mouth popped open to form a small round o and a noise very much like a dying bird came out of her. She could feel the heat of embarrassment down to the bottom of her feet. Clearing her throat, she said, “Um...thank you? Kaydel, right?”

“Yes Madam. I am Kaydel Connix. My family has been in service to the Organa family since the days of Alderaan. My father was a crew member along with my mother on Tantive IV when her majesty’s ship was boarded by Vader. They were fortunate enough to escape with a group of crew members and flee to safety. The rest of our family was lost on Alderaan. We have been in service to the family ever since, in one capacity or another. I have been assigned as your chief lady in waiting.”

Rey listened with interest to Kaydel’s tale, taking in her appearance with appreciation. A strong looking young woman, with golden brown hair tied up in two dainty buns on top of her head, she wore a utilitarian gown of dark green that wore well on her slim frame. Her brown eyes sparkled when she talked, and she moved with a sense of purpose and grace from place to place, seeming to check off an unseen to do list as she talked. Rey had never had a private lady in waiting before, only governesses before leaving for the academy. While there she was expected to take care of all her needs on her own. This would take some getting used to. 

“Would you happen to know where Ben, er, my, um…”

“His royal highness dressed and left an hour ago, but he left instructions that I was not to wake you. He said when you were ready he and her majesty the queen would be awaiting your company in the breakfast room.”

“An hour!” Rey looked out the window and could see from the sun’s position that it was mid-morning. She didn’t want Kaydel’s first impression of her to be of a lazy, spoiled princess. She was always up at sunrise. This was self-indulgent and Rey bristled with embarrassment and the need to explain herself. “I’m very sorry you have had to wait an hour for me, Kaydel. I am not usually one to indulge in lazing around my bed in the mornings. I apologize if I have kept you from any pressing work.”

Kaydel laughed heartily. “Madam,  _ you _ are my pressing work.” She walked up to Rey and held a luxurious cream colored robe open in front of her. Rey had not yet released the duvet cover from the tight clutch under her chin. Kaydel winked again at Rey and said, “I don’t really think it’s a nuisance for a young bride to rest up after her wedding night, do you?” She raised her eyebrows and Rey felt like she could crawl under the cover and stay there forever. This cheeky woman seemed to delight in teasing her. A more experienced royal than Rey would chastise Kaydel, but Rey’s innocence allowed for Kaydel to have the advantage over her. Kaydel’s sense of humor  _ was _ sly, and it would be great fun teasing her new mistress. 

“When madam is ready…” Kaydel stood holding the robe with her eyebrow quirked, almost daring Rey to ask her to leave and get ready in private. Rey pursed her lips, threw back the covers, and stood in front of Kaydel, in all her rumpled glory, responding with her own raised eyebrow and, with a smirk, turned around to allow Kaydel to put the robe on. Kaydel was impressed and suppressed a giggle at this feisty young woman. Oh yes, she was well matched to his royal highness prince Ben the moody. It would be very entertaining to see these two together around the palace. 

“I’ve never had a private lady in waiting,” Rey said. “It’s very unusual for me. I hope you can help me fit in. It’s been a while since I’ve stayed here.” Rey looked out the window wistfully. “It is nice to be back. I hope we can be friends, Kaydel.”

“Well. It isn’t conventional. And we mustn’t let C-3PO find out, but I think that would be nice. We could all use a friend from time to time. And you can call me Kay. Now, let's get you into your bath before it’s ice cold, shall we?” She made her way into the en suite, grabbing towels along the way and stood aside for Rey, gesturing for her to enter. Rey squared her shoulders and marched past Kay toward the bathtub, dropped her robe onto a stool, and climbed into the steamy tub full of rose scented bubbles. The bath water felt wonderful on her sore muscles - some of which she didn’t even know she had. She flushed remembering the evening’s entertainment with Ben, followed by the two times later in the evening that she was woken up by her seemingly tireless new husband. She stifled a giggle as Kaydel came up behind her and piled Rey’s hair on top of her head. 

“Madam?”

“Hm…?

“Is there anything else I can do for you at the moment?” 

“Thank you, Kay, no. I’m fine. And please...call me Rey. I don’t think I can handle all this formality from someone who has literally seen me climb unclothed into a tub of bubbles.”

Kaydel laughed and said, “Very well MISTRESS Rey. In private it will be our secret. In public, you are my lady or your royal highness. You don’t want me getting lectured by that fussy old droid.”

“I suppose not,” Rey laughed. 

Kaydel said, “I will return shortly Mistress Rey.” Smiling, she left Rey to soak in solitude. 

***

“Good morning everyone!” It was a short while later when Rey entered the small family breakfast room, dressed in a soft, pale blue leggings and a sleeveless overdress of matching blue with a pleated high collar, detached arm gauntlets, and her hair coiffed in a manageable updo. The cream colored knee high boots and matching belt completed her outfit. It was regal and feminine, but also functional, and yes, easy to get in and out of. She felt her face flush as she remembered Kaydel suggesting this outfit out of the three as the high collar would suitably cover the blemish (this she had said with a smirk) on Rey’s collarbone. Rey was mortified and quite frankly had lost count of how many times she had blushed as Kaydel dressed her. She was starting to think Kay delighted in teasing her. 

The moment Rey locked eyes with Ben she felt the need to immediately be near him. She moved towards him as he stood to embrace her, both of them lighting up like a kyber crystal and settling into a radiant glow. Ben took Rey’s hands and placed a kiss on her cheek before guiding her to her seat, all the while maintaining a physical contact with her that was as natural as breathing to him. 

Rey thought Ben looked incredibly relaxed and handsome in his black trousers and boots, crisp white shirt and black vest. He looked very much the dashing young prince, and there was an air about him that had not been present before today. Rey's heart ached looking at her husband, marveling at how they had made it to this point in their lives. 

_ Good morning, Sunshine. You look beautiful. That blue color is amazing on you.  _

_ Thank you Ben. You look good too. Why did you let me sleep so late? _

_ I thought you could use the rest seeing as how I didn’t let you sleep very much last night.  _

_ Ben! _

_ What? _

_ I love you. _

_ I know. _

Leia sat in her chair watching Ben and Rey and trying to figure out what in hell was going on. As soon as Rey had entered the room, Ben had started glowing. Actually GLOWING. And then they both stopped talking and kept staring at each other like adolescents in between bites of their food. When Rey blushed, Leia put down her glass. “All right. What is going on?” They had been fighting like cats and dogs all week. What was this?

“What do you mean mother?” asked Ben, winking at Rey. Winking? Since when did he wink? Leia turned to her brother who looked back and gave her, quite frankly, a stupid smile and a shrug. 

“Out with it. Why are the two of them sitting there, quiet as mice, and glowing like plasma balls?”

“Well, about that,” said Luke. 

“About what?” Ben and Rey said in unison. Eyes wide in feigned innocence.

“Stop that,” Leia pointed at the two sitting across from her and turned back to Luke. “You know something you’re not telling me. Are you going to tell me what is going on or do I need to bring this house down?”

“I did notice something. I just wasn’t sure and I didn’t know if it was true until I saw it last night.”

“What are you talking about Luke?”

All eyes were on Luke as he explained the ancient prophecy of a dyad in the Force. Two bodies, connected through space and time with a powerful connection through the Force. He told them that the connection was fully established now that they were married, and it would only grow and become more powerful over time. That if - when - they fought Snoke, they would fight as one. 

“And because it was a legend, nobody ever really took it seriously, but this…” he gestured at Rey and Ben, “seems to fit every single thing I’ve read on the subject. Even the glowing. I mean, yes, it is strange. They glow from the power flowing between them, but these two just seem really bright. And I think only you and I, and other Force sensitives, would notice it.”

Ben sat stunned, listening to his uncle’s explanation before turning to Rey, an expression of wonder on his handsome face. “That explains it.”

“What?”

“The pull to you. When I was a child and they brought you home. I called it a tug. In my belly.” He placed her hand on his abdomen which made her heart rate increase. “Any time you were near.”

Rey's eyes softened, “Oh Ben. I have felt the same thing. All my life. Any time I saw you I felt I needed you near me. Right here” she took his free hand and placed it right in the matching spot on her abdomen where she would feel Ben’s pull. She moved her hand and touched Ben’s cheek, feeling overcome with emotion. Leia watched from across the table in surprise. She had always hoped they could put aside their differences. Leave it to these two overachievers to go one step further. 

“Oh you two really need to get it under control,” Leia said with a grunt. She turned back to Luke. “so what does this mean for them? For the plans? For the future?”

“I don’t know Leia. This isn’t exactly something I’m familiar with. It’s going to take some research and some planning, but ultimately it depends on the two of them and how they want to approach the situation. We’re going to need to train Ben. He needs to be prepared to fight alongside Rey in order to defeat Snoke. Ben, what do you…” Luke turned back to address Ben and Leia followed a half beat behind only to find the two chairs empty and the newlyweds disappeared. 

“Well,” Leia said, “good luck getting either of them to listen now. I think, dear brother, we may have created a monster.”

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the preparations begin.

“What do you think about what they said? That together we would be powerful?” Rey asked Ben as they walked along the lake outside the city. It had been too easy to leave the dining room while Luke and Leia were discussing the situation between her and Ben. They stopped to sit in the grass under a shade tree. Ben pulled Rey into his lap, pressing her back to his front and wrapping his arms around her as they listened to the water lap at the shoreline. He placed a kiss to her neck just behind her ear. He smiled when she hummed in approval. 

“I believe it,” Ben said simply. 

“Why?”

“What Luke said about our bond. A dyad in the Force. I can feel this,” he gestured between them, “as if I could reach out and touch it. It’s as if we were meant to be together like this. Like wherever you move, I move. I feel like I know all of you.” He placed his palm to hers and Rey turned to look deep into his eyes. He made her feel as bare as she had been when he first touched her.

“We don’t really know each other, Ben.”

“I’d say after last night we know each other pretty well.”

Rey plucked a handful of grass and threw it at him for teasing her. Ben stopped it in mid-air, turned it around and shot it quick as a flash back at her. She squealed and dodged it, making him laugh out loud. 

“I know you, Rey.”

“Oh you do?” She asked as she settled back into his arms.

“I do. You’ve always loved collecting things like a little scavenger. Shells, rocks, dried flowers. Your room used to be full of junk. You know, I visited after you left. I was sorry. For what I said. But it was too late. And then the jealousy crept in and took over. I thought it was me, you know. But it was  _ him _ feeding me all the lies.” Rey sensed he needed to say this to her so she kept quiet and let him talk. “Now that I know this I feel so desperate to go back and apologize to that little child I hurt over and over again.”

“Oh, Ben.”

“And so I can only tell you now how sorry I am and how I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. When you are with me, I know I’m safe. And I want you to feel the same when you’re with me. But when it comes to you I know all there is to know. I know you have a loyal heart. You are a fast learner, and a fierce fighter. You also drool on your pillow when you sleep. And you snore,” he finished with a laugh.

“I do not!”

“You do. You woke me up.”

“Oh really? That’s what woke you?”

“Well maybe only the one time.” Ben leaned in a gave Rey a soft, slow kiss, breaking away before they got carried away out in the open. He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, breathing deeply, just enjoying the nearness of her. 

“You heard them talking,” Rey said after a while. “You will need to train if we are going to do this. Snoke won’t stop until he has you. I’ve seen it.”

“Will you train me?”

Rey pulled back and looked at Ben, surprise evident on her face. “I can’t do that Ben. I’m not nearly at that level.”

“Of course you are. That’s what everyone has always said.”

Rey laughed, “You’re going to base your choice of a teacher on gossip and proud family bragging? You’ll be disappointed.” 

“I couldn’t be disappointed in you.”

“I disagree,” Rey said with a laugh. “I will compromise with you, though. Train with Master Luke and I will assist him. We can always practice what you learn together later.”

Ben quirked an eyebrow at her and said, “I’d rather practice other things with you later.” Rey snorted and buried her head in his chest, feeling incredibly shy at his remark, despite how they had passed the time the previous evening. 

“Ben,” Rey mumbled against his chest, unsure how to approach the topic.

“Hm?” Ben absentmindedly stroked her bare shoulders, enjoying the smooth feel of her.

“What will we do if...if there’s a child?”

Ben stopped and thought for a moment. The idea took him by surprise. He had never really imagined being a father or even being in the  _ position _ to imagine it. There had never been any desire for family. Now that he had Rey, though. The idea of fat babies scrunching their noses like her...it made him want to fight anyone and anything who tried to get in their way. He tightened his grip on her and said, “The same thing people have done for generations I suppose,” he said. “Love it, protect it, meet its needs?”

“What I mean,” Rey said looking up at him, “is that Master Luke said I could finish training after all of this is over. But, what if I don’t want to leave or finish training? What if I wanted to stay? If there were a child I couldn’t just leave. Do you? Wouldn’t you...want me to stay?”

Ben looked at Rey incredulously. “How do you think I could ever possibly let you go now? You are a part of me, like I am of you.” He told her. “If you want to finish your training, you will. I will come with you. Like you said, we can train together. And if there’s a child,” he caressed her cheek as he comforted her, “I would welcome it.” He could feel her relax as he reassured her. “And we will give it everything we have inside us to make it feel loved and happy. We can make it work together. The way I feel now,” he said, “as long as you are with me, we can do anything.”

“You make it all sound so easy.”

“It can be. I can feel it. I can see our future, Rey. Glimpses anyway. And it is a good one.”

“I have seen things too Ben, and they terrify me.”

“What I see is full of hope.”

“So, which one of us is right?”

Wrapping her once again in his arms, Ben kissed the top of her head and said, “Maybe we both are.”

***

The next few weeks were filled with a fast paced accelerated learning regimen for Ben, courtesy of Luke. Ben had never been encouraged to embrace his powers, and so apart from the childish mischief and retrieving items from across a room, he had never had serious use of the Force. The inevitability of having to face Snoke was drawing nearer, and so the entire family, palace guards, and military stationed around the grounds were all on high alert. They hadn’t heard from Han and Chewie in weeks, and were all starting to worry. Luke, Rey, Ben and Leia to some extent had begun to feel a growing darkness approaching. They were running out of time. Luke decided to make do and train Ben at home, with Rey’s assistance. 

The daily schedule was nonstop and relentless. Rey and Ben would awake at dawn to dress and run a training course around the city and the swamps outside the boundaries. Next would be a crash course in what Luke considered the most important lessons from the sacred texts he carried with him. They would then move to saber and combat training, practical use of Force powers, and close the day with meditation. Ben was a quick study, and was gaining incredible strength, but Luke sensed something was holding him back. Whenever Ben would practice with Rey, he would hesitate. 

“Focus on your breath, Ben,” Luke said, “The breath is an eternity. If you are decisive, if you are able to center yourself in that place in time, you are aware of everything and you are able to react to it all before you or anyone else knows what is happening. This is what you need to learn. Now...again.”

Rey advanced towards Ben, a basic offensive move designed to strengthen his Shii-Cho technique. This Form 1 fighting style was one of the most basic and the first that padawans would learn at the academy as it was designed to disarm, rather than inflict injury. Still, Ben was hesitant. He avoided a simple counterattack that could have easily gotten Rey’s saber knocked out of her hands. Luke held his hand up. “Stop,” he said. 

Breathing heavily, Ben turned toward him. “What? What’s wrong?”

“What are you afraid of, Ben?” Luke asked him. 

“I don’t...I’m not. What do you mean?”

“You’re holding back, Ben. You need to let go of the fear. Look at her. She’s prepared her whole life. She knows what she’s doing.”

Ben deactivated the practice saber he was holding. He was exhausted, angry, frustrated. And yes, he was afraid. 

“She’s my wife, Luke. Of course I’m afraid. You yourself have told her that Jedi are not immortal. The smallest mistake in battle and she…” he put his hands on his knees and took a steadying breath. 

“Rey, stand down,” Luke said. 

“Master Luke?”

“Deactivate your saber and stand down.”

Rey calmly did as she was told. She backed away, glancing once at Ben, and moved to sit beyond the practice field, waiting to see what would happen next. 

“Now, give me your saber, Ben.”

Ben handed it over and gave his uncle, his Master, a wary look. Luke reached into his robes and pulled out a different saber. This one Ben recognized. Luke handed it to him and said, “Now it is time to let go of your fear. Truly open yourself up to the Force, Ben. If you hold back, if you give in to the fear of what might be, you risk going down that very path you so desperately want to avoid. If you can do that, the two of you will fight as one.  _ That _ is the strength of the Force dyad, Ben. And that is where you need to focus your energies. Now, it is time. Are you ready?”

Ben took a steadying breath. “I’m ready.”

“So it begins.”

Watching Master Luke and Ben, Ray was taken aback by how raw and powerful her husband actually was. She could feel his excitement when Anakin’s saber was handed to him. And she could feel when Ben let his guard down and opened himself completely to the Force. It was almost as if he had been welcomed into the fold and he knew that he was a part of something. The relaxation, the calm, the acceptance. He had let go of the frustration and it caused the power flowing through him to crackle like lightning. Rey watched each attack, each parry and counterattack with renewed interest. Every time she made a split second decision as to what move she would make, she would notice Ben making the exact choice. Absentmindedly, her arms and body pantomimed along with them and she realized that everything she knew, Ben knew, as if he had known it all along. Every move she made, he anticipated until with one final sweep of his arm and push of the Force, he was able to disarm Luke and bring him to the ground. Rey gave a triumphant shout and both men turned to look at her, chests heaving with exertion. Ben’s face broke into a grin that matched hers and he quickly made his way to her, lifting her with his free arm and planting a passionate kiss on her lips as he twirled her around. 

“You did it,” she whispered. 

“Because of you.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Ben. You have more power than you know. I feel it.”

Placing Rey down in front of him and deactivating the saber, he made to hand it back to Luke, who had recovered from his defeat and righted himself. He waved Ben away and said, “It’s yours, Ben. Take it. It should have been yours long ago. Well done. We will continue tomorrow.” He turned and made his way back to the palace and as he left Rey could feel a peace within him. A sense of purpose. As if he had righted a wrong, and lifted a burden he had placed on himself a lifetime ago.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a bit before I update again, because there's a chunk that isn't done that I'm having trouble with. But the end is coming, it is written, we just have to get there. In the meantime, thanks so much for reading! Drop a comment or come say hi on the bird app! @lil_red_hed  
> xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroes challenge each other...and discover that time is running out.

Taking advantage of the rare time alone, Rey and Ben decided to go for a walk together after Luke left them on their own that evening. The sun was just beginning to set as they strolled along the lake, casting just enough shadows for them to hide away behind a tree or a pillar for a stolen kiss every few steps. Despite the strain of training, and the inevitable confrontation with Snoke looming before them, they were determined to take this small gift of time and spend it enjoying each other. Ben took Rey’s hand, caressing her knuckles with his thumb as they walked together. She leaned in closer, rested her head on his shoulder and heard him sending a thought to her. 

_ Rey. _

_ Yes? _

_ I want to try something. _

_ Here? Outside? Honestly Ben, that makes me nervous. Someone could see. _

Ben stopped and looked at her in surprise, a laugh ready to bubble up from his belly at her misunderstanding when he caught a glimpse of what she was imagining. His eyes darkened and he smiled at her. He shook his head and took a deep breath to calm down before he chuckled. “That’s not exactly what I meant, although now you have my attention.”

“Oh,” Rey said sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Let’s get back to that in a minute,” Ben winked at her. “What I meant was a test.”

“A test? For what?”

“I want to see how far we can go and still hear each other.”

“Oh. I see,” Rey said. “Hm...that could be fun.” She smiled widely before jumping in his arms and kissing him hard on the mouth. Surprised by her reaction, he held on to her sides as she wrapped her legs around his waist, deepening the kiss and running her hands through his hair. He was beginning to think he should forget the idea and find a darker corner when she pulled away, breathless, a look of hunger in her eyes. She laughed and whispered in his ear, “Come find me,” before she unwound herself from his torso, jumped down and began to run in the opposite direction. Ben groaned and turned to wait for her so he could start this now interesting game of hide and seek. 

Rey ran a half a kilometer before she stopped, hiding behind a tall tree. She giggled and sent a thought to Ben.  _ Can you hear me? _

_ Yes! _

_ Well catch me if you can! _

She took off running again, this time headed toward the palace gates and the city beyond.  _ Let’s see if you can hear me in the city. _

_ Rey, I don’t think that’s a good idea. _

_ Oh don’t be silly. It was your idea to play this game. _

Ben rolled his eyes at his wife and set off for the palace gates, following her energy. He was so open to the Force, so attuned to her through the connection that It felt like she was right there with him. Ben stopped and looked around. In an instant, it was silent, and he could hear only his breathing, as if he were in a chamber and the sounds were bouncing back on him. He sensed Rey’s presence and turned, expecting to see her right in front of him. And there she was...but...no. She was there, only not there. 

“Rey?” He said, confused. “What’s happening?”

Rey had heard the same sounds, experienced the same sensations, and as she had turned, she had also seen Ben, but it was almost as if he were a hologram. A projection, but solid. 

“I don’t know,” she said. “I can see you. But nothing else.”

“I can’t see your surroundings, just you,” he said. 

Rey reached out her hand and Ben did the same. Just before they touched, Rey turned her head, “Someone’s coming.” She turned back to him. “Ben!” She exclaimed. And she was gone in an instant. Ben’s heart began to race and he immediately began to run. The city. She said she was headed for the city. 

_ Rey. Wait for me sweetheart. I’ll find you. _

_ They’re here for you, Ben. Hurry.  _

The closer he got to her the stronger he could feel her. When she came into view he could see her back, lightsaber blazing a golden yellow surrounding her in a halo like an avenging angel, ready to strike. He reached her and took a running leap into an aerial flip over Rey and the three masked men standing in front of her. He landed behind them and ignited his own lightsaber, ready to take down anything standing in his way. The leader turned and Ben recognized the altered voice as he said, “Solo. Welcome. You’re right on time.”

“Who are you and what do you want?” Ben responded. He was in no mood to waste time or pleasantries on someone who clearly posed a threat to Rey. 

“We’ve come to offer a final invitation,” said the man in the mask. “Supreme Leader Snoke has a gift for you to extend his courtesy to you  _ and _ your bride.” He made an attempt to hand something to Ben, but Ben stood his ground. 

“You tell Snoke he has no business with me  _ or  _ my wife. I am through being his whipping boy. He’s used me for long enough. He will never get his hands on either of us. You have three seconds to leave here and send him the message that if he sends anyone to come near her or me again, I will end you all.”

“Such strength in your convictions your highness. Such a change I see in you,” the man let out a laugh that, even in its altered state, sparked a memory in Ben, yet insubstantial and out of reach. He shook it off and began to count.

“3...2...1...now!”

Rey followed his unspoken instructions and sent the men, distracted by Ben, back with a Force push. Ben reached out and called the gift to him and together he and Rey ran back to the palace.

They had just entered the gates when Ben felt it was safe to slow down and catch their breath. He stopped and turned to Rey, desperation in his eyes. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, scanning her with his eyes and hands to check for injuries.

“I’m fine, Ben. I’m fine. What is that? What did he have?” She pointed to his hand, still clutching whatever it was the masked man had tried to give to Ben. He uncurled his fingers and they both looked at what was resting in Ben’s palm. 

Connected by a gold chain were a pair of golden dice carved with the symbols for Corellian Spike. The dice Ben and Rey used to play with as children. The same dice his father had hanging in the Millennium Falcon. 

“Oh no, Ben. You don’t think…?” Rey trailed off, not wanting to finish her question.

“No. No, I would know. He’s. No...Rey we have to go. Hurry.” They ran the rest of the way into the palace at breakneck speed, finding Leia in a front parlor in a quiet discussion with Commander Poe Dameron of the Alliance Fleet. 

“Mother, Commander, I’m sorry to interrupt, but…”

“Ben, we were just discussing the intelligence report on Snoke. Sit down. Commander Dameron, what news?”

Ben sank into a seat, and Rey moved close to take his hand. He clutched her tightly, as if he were trying to stay afloat in unknown depths.

“It’s not good, your majesty. We’ve got a lock on Snoke’s ship.”

“How is that not good? Execute orders to infiltrate,” Leia waved away his concern. 

“It’s not good because we’ve detected the signature of another ship within their hold,” Dameron said, locking eyes with Ben. It was as if the prince knew exactly what he was going to say. Even so, Dameron dreaded having to tell them.

“What ship?” asked Leia.

Before Poe could get out an answer, Ben placed the dice in his mother’s hand. With a grim tone, he told her what he suspected she already knew. “The Falcon.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much. I just want them to be happy.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

Rey woke that night to find that Ben was not in bed with her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, adjusting them to the firelight as the only source of illumination in the room. She looked over and saw Ben seated on the settee in front of the fire, his elbows on his knees and shoulders hunched. Rey could feel the sadness and worry in the room, and it made her wish she could just take it all away. They had decided that they would leave in the morning with Commander Dameron on a combined rescue mission and confrontation with Snoke. Ben had tried to reassure everyone, but Rey could feel that he was afraid - for Han, Rey, and himself. 

Rey softly padded across the floor to join Ben, sitting down softly and placing her hand on his knee. “Ben?” She asked. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t want you to go,” he said flatly.   


“What? Why? That’s crazy, Ben. We are better together.”

“I can’t lose you Rey. I’ve messed things up so badly with my father, and what if he’s already gone? I can’t risk you either.” He took her hand and pulled her onto his lap. Rey placed her head on his shoulder and willed herself to stay calm for Ben’s sake while inside she tried to push down her irritation at his overprotective behavior. 

“Ben, you said it yourself that you would feel it if he were hurt. I believe that. And I know he’s still with us. I can feel it too. As far as my safety is concerned,” her voice became hard as she lifted her head off his shoulder to look in his eyes. Her chin jutted out in that stubborn way she had when she refused to back down. “You are not getting away from me, Solo. I’m coming with you and that’s that. We will do this together and we will win together. I refuse to accept anything else.”

Ben’s response was so quiet, Rey had to strain to hear him. “I’ve seen pain, Rey. I’ve seen death.”

“No,” Rey quickly replied. She refused to let him go down that path that led to nothing but despair. “It won’t happen. It’s not certain, and you know that as well as I do. We’ll keep each other safe. You remember what Luke said. You have to let go. It will all be over soon. Don’t do this, Ben. Don’t push me away.”

“But…” Rey stopped his mouth with a kiss, taking him by surprise. She knew it was unfair to use physical desire to stop the conversation, but she couldn’t bear him dwelling on sadness and pain and possible outcomes anymore. She just wanted to feel close to him. To show him just how much she loved and desired him. She swept her tongue past his full lips into his mouth, savoring his taste and swallowing his moan as he wrapped his arms around her. Breaking off the kiss, he began to argue once more. “Rey…”

“Shh,” she said. “No more talking. Love me Ben. Make it all go away. Just for now.” She climbed over him, straddling his lap and pressing herself into his increasing hardness. Ben’s resolve disappeared as he thought of how this could be the last time…

_ Stop that. Be with me now. Touch me. Love me. _

_ I do. _

He leaned forward to place soft kisses on Rey’s neck, and she moaned in response to his touch, all the while continuing to gently rotate her hips, encouraging his arousal. His hands slid up her soft, silky nightgown until he reached her breasts, and he dipped down to place one in his mouth, suckling through the fabric and making Rey pant in excitement. His hands reached up further, grasping the straps and pulling them down off her shoulders, exposing her to him. He returned to lavish her nipple with his tongue.   
  
Rey increased her pace as she ran her hands through his hair and watched the exciting display from this view. She had never been so bold before. Had never seen him in this way. It made her feel incredibly powerful. Seeing him look up at her while his mouth was on her created the most exciting tension in her belly. She whimpered with longing for him. Her excitement increased and she reached in between them and began working his pants down to free him, giving her access to his hot, hard length. 

Ben’s groans into her chest only excited her and encouraged her exploration. She ran her hand up and down him, relishing the velvety smooth hardness. This was faster than they had been with each other before and she was losing control, desperate to feel him inside her. Without hesitation, and thankful she had decided to forgo any underclothes, she hitched up her gown to her waist and raised herself up over him, sliding down slowly and gasping when he was fully inside her. 

He groaned again as Rey began moving at a frantic pace. The look in her eyes was wild and the sounds coming from her were primal. It was as if it were simultaneously too much and not enough. He dug his fingers into her hips, pulling her to him faster and faster and murmuring into her skin how beautiful and amazing she was and how much he loved her until with a cry of his name she exploded with sensation. He could feel her body quaking around him and it brought him quickly over the edge to join her. He held her close, breathing heavily into the soft skin at her throat as Rey clutched at his back and tried to slow her own breathing. 

_ Um...wow. _

_ I guess I got carried away. _

Ben laughed and looked up at her as Rey relaxed onto his chest. Her beautiful face was flushed and her lips slightly parted. Ben pulled her down and kissed her slowly as she righted herself and slid off his lap. 

“You can get carried away whenever you like,” Ben laughed again and kissed her once more. Rey stood and smiled back at Ben. She took his hand and said, “Come back to bed. Get some sleep.”

Ben nodded and followed her. Later, as Rey drifted off to sleep in his arms, he stayed awake much longer watching her, his heart beating erratically as he hoped against hope that he would be able to do enough to keep them all safe. 

***  
  
The next day dawned bright and cheery, a slap in the face considering what they were to be facing before the end of the day. Rey woke to find Kay laying out her clothing, a sad look on her face. 

“Kay, what is it?”

“Oh, good morning, your highness. I have your things laid out for you. I’ve made sure to include some warm layers. I know that space travel can be c...cold.”

“Kay are you alright?”

Kaydel looked up at Rey, and Rey could see that her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

“Is everything alright?” Rey scrambled out of bed, called her saber to her and readied herself for what Kay might have to say.

“I’m so sorry to worry you, my lady Rey. Please, everything is fine.” Rey laid down her lightsaber and moved closer to Kay as she continued her explanation. “I just...I’m so worried. I’ve heard the talk around the palace. I know what is in store for both of you. You and Prince Ben are…” she trailed off and Rey felt an ache in her heart for her lady in waiting who she had become so close to in such a short time. She took Kaydel’s hand in hers in order to comfort her troubled friend.

“Kay, we will be fine. We will be home before you know it. You have been a wonderful friend and I appreciate everything you have done for me. But please, do not worry. Promise?”

“I will try, my lady,” Kay said with a sniff. “Will you promise to be careful, Rey? Please come back to us.”

“We will do our best, my friend.” 

Rey embraced Kaydel who seemed to perk up at the reassurance. She straightened her posture and squared her shoulders before telling Rey, “I will leave you to dress then. Goodbye your highness.”

As Kay left the room, Rey sighed and began to prepare for the journey. She was just finishing tying her hair up when Ben and Leia came through the door.

“Are you ready?” Ben said.

“I suppose I am. Is the Commander ready?”

“Everything is ready to go, Rey,” said Leia. She walked toward Rey and handed her Han’s dice. “Bring him home,” she said. Rey nodded and turned to Ben.

“Let's finish this,” she said as she walked toward him, clipping her lightsaber to her belt. She took Ben’s outstretched hand in hers and he led her out the door to make their way to the ship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, sometimes you just need a little distraction, am I right?  
> Thanks for reading, everyone! The end is almost near. Can you feel it? Cross your fingers our space babies can accomplish their mission.
> 
> Until next time,  
> xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

The ship pulled out of light speed with a jolt. The trip seemed to take no time at all, at least not nearly enough time for Rey to get her nerves under control. Long enough, however, to go over the plan a dozen or so times. Find Han and Chewie, get them to the Falcon so they can leave, find and stop Snoke, come home. Seemed simple enough. Rey knew she was being flippant, but she couldn't help it. The idea that anything and everything could go wrong was sitting like a lead weight in her belly. She had seen so many different outcomes in her dreams, so many different ways this could end. She only knew that whatever end they came to, she wanted nothing more than to be by Ben’s side. She had never wanted anything else.

They stood together at the door of the ship as it prepared to land. They had managed to get hold of an older First Order vessel, an idea Luke and Leia came up with when discussing their past missions against the Empire. They just needed the subterfuge to work long enough for them to dock the ship, and for Ben and Rey to board the Supremacy, Snoke’s thirty mile wide, ridiculously massive flagship of the First Order. It was unlike anything either of them had ever seen. 

“How are we going to find anything in  _ that _ ?” Rey turned to Ben in desperation. 

Ben looked at her and only said, “We’ll find them.” He reached for Rey at the same time she reached for him. Their hands clasped and they looked at each other, their breaths coming in tandem, inhaling and exhaling as one. They knew the dangers involved, had seen so many different outcomes, different visions, and still they were determined to see it to the end. 

_ I’m afraid, Ben. What if we lose? _

_ It won’t come to that. We will stand together against him, Rey. Together, we can change the future. It isn’t written in stone yet. _ He squeezed her hand and Rey felt a little calmer. She took a deep breath and moved in to give him one last bittersweet kiss before going into the unpredictable situation ahead. He rested his forehead to hers and she closed her eyes, savoring what she was afraid could be one of their last moments together. 

“Almost ready, your highness. When I dock, you’ll have a few seconds to leave and then I need to detach. Good luck. And may the Force be with you.”

“Copy that, Commander,” he said to Poe. He turned to Rey and asked, “Ready?”

“I think so. Yes.”

“I love you, Rey. More than myself.”

“I’ll love you forever, Ben.”

As the ship landed, and they prepared to exit, they made their way together secure in the knowledge that no matter what, they would fight for each other and those they loved. No matter the visions they had seen, they were confident that they alone were the writers of their own future. 

As soon as they were off the ship, Dameron took off, not waiting around to be spotted by the First Order’s trackers. He had a small fleet of fighters ready in case there was any sign of trouble from First Order TIE fighters. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that. 

***

Ben stopped a few paces into their journey and turned to Rey. “Change of plans. I want you to go find them, get them to the Falcon and get them out of here.”

“What? I’m not leaving you! That wasn’t the plan.”

“I need you to make sure they get out of here safely.”

“I am  _ not _ leaving here without you. We’ve gone over this. Get Han and Chewie out and then face Snoke. Nothing about splitting up. What if something happens?” Rey could feel a lump forming in her throat. She did not want to cry. Not again. “You said we would stand together,” she whispered. 

“I will always be with you, Rey. Please. Do this for me, Sunshine. I’ll find you. I promise,” he kissed her fiercely before pushing her back. “Go,” he said, and turning away from her, he was gone.

“Damn you, Ben Solo,” Rey huffed. She took a moment to center herself and focused on Han and Chewie. Once she got a sense of which way to go, it was her turn to run. 

The ship was like running through a small city. Rey decided her best bet would be to find a guard and use him to get to Han and Chewie. She moved carefully through the ship’s corridors until she came to a guard station where two troopers and a guard were monitoring transmissions. She crept through the entry and focused on the two troopers, using the force to knock them out and throw them to the ground. On hearing the commotion, the guard turned around and spotted Rey. Calmly, she said, “You will take me to Solo and the Wookiee.”

After a moment’s hesitation, the guard replied, “I will take you to Solo and the Wookie.” He turned and Rey followed him down the path to the detention block. 

_ Ben? _

_ Rey? Are you alright? _

_ Yes. I think I’ve found them. Where are you?  _

_ I’ve found the ship. It’s on the lowest level docked in a small shuttle bay.  _

_ We’ll be there soon.  _

The guard arrived at the cell containing Chewbacca and Han. Rey ordered him to open the cell and then promptly knocked the man out, stepping over him and entering the small room. She was relieved to find both of them safe and in good condition. 

“Rey!” Han said. Chewie joined him in his surprise with a long growl. 

“We don’t have time. I’m taking you to the Falcon. Let’s go!”

She led them back the way she came, following Ben’s directions to get to the shuttle bay where the Falcon was waiting. Rey wished more than anything that they could all just leave. That they could just drop a bomb on this ridiculous flying fortress and go home. She knew the entire fleet didn’t have enough firepower to take down a dreadnought ship of this size and it frustrated her. She didn’t want to risk Ben going to Snoke alone. 

They arrived to find the Falcon open, ready to be boarded, bodies of guards and troopers strewn grotesquely around the perimeter of the ship.  Ben was gone. 

***

He knew the only way to keep her safe from Snoke was to find him without Rey. He knew she’d be furious, but hoped she’d understand. 

_ What in hell do you think you’re doing?! _

There she was. Right on time. 

_ Rey I told you. I need to do this alone. He’s been inside me so long, I know what it’s like. I don’t want that for you. I don’t want any of my darkness… _

_ Stop it. I’m coming. Han and Chewie are safe. I’m coming to find you.  _

He could feel her closing herself off to him and it came as a surprise. She was so damned stubborn. He continued concentrating on moving toward Snoke’s Force signature hoping he could do this alone before there was any chance of Rey getting hurt. 

“You and Chewie stay here. I’m going to find Ben,” Rey told Han. She was still fuming from what Ben had done. She couldn’t believe he would try to do this alone after all that they had agreed on. She could only hope she’d find him quick enough to keep him from getting hurt. 

“You and I both know that’s not gonna happen, kid,” Han told her. He shot a look at Chewie who growled in response. Chewie left them for a moment and when he came back, he handed Han a blaster that must have been hidden well considering the thorough search that was probably standard procedure by the First Order. Han accepted it and told Chewie, “Keep her warmed up, pal.” To Rey he said, “Lead the way, Jedi.”

“You Solos are maddening,” Rey replied, irritation evident in her voice. 

“You ain’t tellin’ me anything I haven’t already heard, kid. Come on.” 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroes face their biggest challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the change in tags.

Ben turned at the sound of rapid footsteps. He could feel her coming, but also...no...

_Rey!_

_What?_

_Why is he here? It isn’t safe!_

_Because he’s an idiot just like you and neither of you will listen to a word I have to say!_

_Don’t let him come Rey. Give him a job. Do something!_

_I’ll try._

“Han, you have to stay here. Keep watch. Don’t let anyone come in. Ben and I have to do this alone and you could get hurt and Aunt Leia would never forgive me.” At the moment Han opened his mouth to object Rey stopped him. “For once, just listen! Please,” she hissed. Han nodded and Rey moved to enter the throne room. 

She could see Ben just ahead of her, the sapphire blade of his lightsaber casting a blue glow on the blood red decor of Snoke’s throne room. Ben stood in front of the Supreme Leader of the First Order. A grotesque, twisted skeletal being that looked like a lab accident gone wrong. His skin was hideous in that it looked both incredibly wrinkled and pulled tight at the same time. A large crevice nearly parted the side of his face, coupled with a seam bisecting his forehead creating a frightening visage that made Rey recoil. The knowledge that this thing had invaded Ben’s mind for so long ignited a blinding hate that surged through her with such strength and intensity, it pulsated through her body. The change was strong enough to distract Snoke, who looked up at that moment and caught sight of her, a nasty crooked grin splitting his deformed face. Ben tensed, but did not turn. He maintained his posture and held his ground as Snoke addressed his wife. 

“Ahhh the lovely Rey Skywalker, Jedi Knight. Welcome. Come closer, child.”

Rey stayed where she was, refusing to move. This thing was powerful and it was difficult to resist him. He wanted her close, wanted to feel her strength, to gauge it, and it was becoming difficult to resist him. 

“I said _closer_!” Rey involuntarily began to move closer, the heels of her boots scraping the floor as he drew her nearer. Glancing around the room, she could see Snoke’s guards standing at attention, their red robes covering them from head to toe, hiding their equally garish body armor. She tried to stay calm, tried to reach out to Ben, but he had closed his mind to everything which only frustrated her more. 

“So much power. Young Solo has only been able to resist me because of you. Perhaps if I destroy you first, I can get what I want. Or perhaps if you turn and join me…”

“NO!” Ben screamed, he made to strike at Snoke and was telekinetically pushed backwards as the guards moved in to strike. 

Rey could feel herself being released from Snoke’s grip as Ben was thrown across the room. As the guards advanced and she readied her lightsaber, Ben rose to his feet and made eye contact with her. She felt him completely open to her as she did the same. In that breath, that moment, they made the decision to attack.

_Ready?_

_Yes._

_Now!_

They moved as one, turning their backs on each other to stop the advancing guards. Where she moved high, he moved low, drawing one closer and pushing another away as they slashed and arced their blades in a violent ballet. Rey swooped in a hawk-bat offense, striking a guard before he could react, while Ben disarmed another by amputating an arm and slicing across their middle. They laid waste to the guards one by one, communicating with each other and sharing their sight. Rey could feel Snoke’s mood shift from amusement into apprehension. He was showing concern at the strength of their bond. 

As the last guard fell, Ben could feel Snoke’s anger reach out to Rey and he watched as she was lifted into the air. A piercing scream erupted from her and Ben could see it as he had in his visions. Rey in pain, because of him.

“Rey!” He screamed, rushing to Snoke, poised to attack. Again he was pushed back, but with relief he saw that Rey had fallen, released from Snoke’s grasp by a moment’s distraction. If he could just get to her, he could get her away from here. He got up and ran towards her. Dizzy from the pain, Rey stood and ignited her saber once more. If she could just get to Ben, they could figure out a way to stop him together. 

_Together..._

_Ben!_

_Of course! There’s only one shot at this. You move forward and towards me. Do you understand?_

_Yes._

They could see that Snoke had underestimated the power of the dyad before him. Rey and Ben both moved in sync, forward and toward each other, both swinging their sabers to strike. When they collided, a brilliant arc of light shot out from the intersected blades. They both gathered all of their energy, their passion, and their strength and pulled Snoke off his throne and towards them in a rush. As his grotesque body made contact with their weapons, splitting him into the four corners of the room, Snoke’s last thoughts were a curse on the Skywalker name.

They both sank to the ground, weary from the strain of the attack. Ben moved towards Rey, concern evident on his face. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. 

“I’m fine,” she huffed, catching her breath. “You?”

“I...I’m fine. I don’t feel him anymore. Not at all.”

“Ben I’m so…”

Their relief was cut short by the sounds of blaster fire and shouts coming from outside. Rey and Ben looked at each other and said in unison, “Han!”

They scrambled to their feet and hurried to the door. As they passed through, they realized they were too late. There was no sign of anyone in either direction. How had they gotten away so quickly? 

“Where did they go?” Rey asked.

“When it comes to my father, who knows?” Ben responded wryly.

“Alright I’ll go this way and you go that way,” Rey pointed in the opposite direction. “Let me know if you find him.”

“Be careful.”

“I will.”

They separated, each going into a different direction to find Han. Rey ran until she came upon a group of guards, but no Han. Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to leave before they noticed her. “Don’t be fools,” she whispered to no one in particular. She did not enjoy taking lives. She assessed the situation - six guards, no blasters, vibroblades only. With a sigh, she moved into attack position. 

Running in the opposite direction of Rey, Ben could feel his father’s presence the closer he got. He was right, and Rey would be joining him soon. He heard blaster fire and came upon three masked men blasting at Han as he sheltered behind a control panel. Ben was surprised to find that the men were the same who threatened him more than once back on Naboo. Moving into their line of sight, Ben blocked the blaster fire with his light saber, deflecting it back to the two men on the side, eliminating them in an instant. The one in the middle stopped, and turned to Ben. He removed his helmet and revealed himself to be Armitage Hux, of the knights of Ren. 

Shocked, Ben took a step back before regaining his composure and readying himself to attack. He could sense in Hux an ambition, a hatred, and absolute resignation. With a sneer at Ben he pointed his blaster and fired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Describing a lightsaber fight is one of the most difficult things ever. Who knew? I literally had to refer to Wookipedia the entire time, playing "Duel of the Fates" in order to stay in the mood. And it still isn't what it could have been, but I'm ok with what I was able to put down because this was hard. Have I already said it's really hard?? LOL I liked the idea of their blades crossing, rather than just Rey in TRoS. I mean...if they're the dyad, they should be able to take down the bad guy as such, no?
> 
> Only another chapter left. Posting them all tonight. Happy reading!  
> xoxo


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is something wholly unexpected.

Breathing heavily from exertion, Rey bent over to rest a moment. She had a few injuries that would need attending, but nothing serious. Catching her breath, she stood and looked around at the enemies laid waste before her. She clipped her saber to her belt and began to back away from the battlefield when she felt it. Gravity, everything holding her together, holding her to  _ him, _ seemed to snap. Gasping, Rey stumbled, nearly falling over in shock. She seemed to move in a pantomime, a shadow of herself, as if she were stuck in a vortex where time didn’t exist. She could not seem to speed up. She stood slowly and blinked away the dizziness. Realization then hit her in a rush, and turning, Rey began to run.

She could feel something strange happening. She was falling but her feet were hitting the ground at a rapid pace, covering more area than she thought possible. And yet she still felt weightless, out of her body and floating outside herself as she drew nearer to him. 

_ Ben. Can you hear me? Ben please hear me. Ben?  _

She passed through an arch in the ship’s cavernous halls and could hear a deep, frantic voice ahead of her. As she drew nearer, she could see...something. 

The screams filled her ears before she realized they were coming from her. Rey saw him, in the distance. Laying in a crumpled heap on the ground. Han was cradling his son’s head in his lap, looking for all the world like a lost child, bewildered and bereft. Rey ran to them, dropping to her knees at Ben’s side, muscles burning, gasping for breath, tears already blurring her vision as she collapsed on his lifeless body and screamed again. She was a thin sheet of paper being slowly torn in half and the pain was overwhelming. She looked up at Han and could not seem to remember how to form a thought, let alone speak. The only word she was able to utter was, “Why?”

“He...he ran in front of me. I shot the last one, but the son of a bitch shot first and...he ran right in front of me.” Han ran his hands through Ben’s hair, over his face, at a loss for anything else to say. 

“No. No. No. Nooooo!” Rey screamed into Ben’s body as she held him. She could feel him slipping from her. She felt herself weakening and knew something needed to happen. She was not going to let him go. This was not what she intended for them and she would be damned if she’d sit by and let this happen. The terror coursed through her veins and she tried to control her mind. Focus. Breathe. She opened her mind to anyone who could hear her. All the Jedi, anyone who would listen. 

_ Be with me. I cannot don’t this alone. Please help me. Please. I cannot lose him. We haven’t had enough time. Please.  _

She pushed Han out of the way and he immediately got to his feet, frantically calling out as he ran, “I’ll get help.”

A small part of her mind registered his shock and confusion, and she knew in her heart that there was no one. No one could help them now. It was up to her. She pulled Ben into her arms and held him tightly, rocking him while she murmured, calling to the Jedi for help. “Please help me. Please. Be with me, please. This family has sacrificed so much for you. Don’t take him too. Please help. Please. I’m begging you, Ben. Stay with me.”

Just then Rey could sense another presence with her. She looked up and saw a man standing before them. He was about her age, shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, light robes and the blue Force signature of a Jedi who had passed before. He smiled softly at her, and there was something so familiar in his face that she wanted to move closer to inspect it. She did not know this young man, but he spoke to her as if he knew who she was. 

“Hello Rey. I’m sorry I took so long. It isn’t easy for me to do this. I’m a bit out of practice.”

“Who are you?”

“Search your feelings, Rey. You already know the truth.” His blue eyes twinkled and he smirked at her. It was then she could see the children in the face of their father before her. 

“Anakin” she said with relief. “Please, help me. I don’t know what to do. I can’t lose him. You have to help. I don’t know…” she trailed off, desperation in her voice and the sense of him slipping away causing her to panic.

“Focus, Rey. Breathe.” Anakin knelt down beside Rey and placed his hand over hers. He guided her to the wound on Ben’s torso and said, “Feel the Force flow through you. Do you feel it?”

Rey nodded, tears streaming down her face. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Tried to focus on the power of the Force. 

“Good. Now concentrate. Let go Rey.”

Rey could feel the Force, Anakin’s energy, her own, and the energy of all the Jedi of the past hitting her in a rush. Her eyes flew open and she could sense them all. The faint blue outlines of so many beings there to help them. She had no idea who they were or how they came, but she was grateful. Her eyes flashed to Anakin’s and he said, “What happens when darkness rises and the light to meet it, Rey?”

Rey closed her eyes, focused on channeling all the energy they were sharing through her and said, “Balance.”

A deafening silence followed in that moment, followed by bright white light shooting out from where the three were connected. In a whoosh, the energy pulled back in and Rey was knocked backwards with the strength of it. As quick as it had happened it was silent. Rey searched frantically for Anakin, or any sign of the Jedi who had come to their aid. But there was no one. They were alone. Grief overtook Rey and she slowly laid her head on Ben’s torso and began again to weep. 

It seemed like a lifetime passed in the space of a moment. The anguish was threatening to take over and Rey was more than willing to let it pull her down. Nothing mattered anymore. The Jedi, Snoke, the Force, the cursed Skywalker family, none of it was worth losing Ben. She didn’t want any part of it without him.  _ Goodbye, Ben. I will love you forever.  _

_ Where are you going? _

She heard his voice at the same time his hand touched her head. Shocked, Rey looked up from Ben’s chest and was startled to find him looking at her, his hand running over her hair, her cheek, wiping her tears away and looking confused. He looked deep in her eyes, and said to her, “Did we win?”

“Oh Ben!” Rey wailed and buried her face into the side of his neck, exhaustion and adrenaline making her weak. She sobbed until she felt positively wrung out, all the while gripping Ben as if he were an anchor, the only thing keeping her from floating away. “You’re here. You’re here with me. I love you. Please don’t go.”

“Shhh, Rey, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I’m ok. I promise.”

“What in hell?!” Han’s voice boomed out over the two of them, engulfing Rey’s sobs and Ben’s words of comfort. He stopped for a moment, looking down at his son, his child who he thought he had lost for good, and he sank to his knees. 

“Ben?”

“Dad.”

With that one word, Han threw his arms around his son and held him closer than Ben had allowed since he was a child. 

“I lost you,” Han said. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

“I’m here,” Ben touched his forehead to his father’s and in that moment, Han knew he had been given a gift. A chance to start over. To finally heal the hurt that had grown between them. 

The three of them sat for a moment longer before Han took a deep breath, exhaled loudly and said, “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

***

When the tracking beacon Poe Dameron was wearing began blinking, he finally allowed himself to breathe. Activating the communicator, he radioed in for instructions, “Dameron to Solo, do you read?”

“Solo here. We have the package. Meet you back at the rendezvous, Poe.”

Poe broke into a grin at the sound of Prince Ben’s voice.  _ It might finally all be over  _ he thought. 

“I read you loud and clear, sir. On my way. Dameron out.” He resumed course back to Naboo and began the transmission to inform the Queen that her family was on their way home. 

Ben signed off with Poe and with a weary sigh, gathered Rey in his arms. She sagged with fatigue and he lifted her into one of the bunks in the Falcon, climbing in beside her. She clung to him tightly, the images and feelings of him fading away from her still fresh in her mind. 

“Are you alright?” Ben asked her.

“I’m ok. I’ll be ok. Just...stay with me awhile. Will you? Until we get home?”

“Of course,” Ben held her and stroked her hair, planting soft, reassuring kisses on her head as she quietly shed her tears. 

_ Please don’t cry, Rey. _

_ I thought I lost you. I couldn’t do it Ben. Not without you. It would break me. _

_ You’re stronger than you think, Sunshine.  _

_ Because of you.  _

_ No, Rey. You are the heart, and the light, and the hope. I will always have a little darkness in me, but you help me to rise.  _

_ Hmmm  _ she thought.  _ Darkness rises to meet light. Do you think this is what we were meant to do? _

_ I think so. And now we have our entire lives to continue this journey and to find peace and a balance in ourselves.  _

_ That sounds like a good plan. _

Ben smiled as he felt Rey’s breathing even out and shortly after, he followed her into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

  
  


EPILOGUE - THREE YEARS LATER

She loved to watch him train. His height, his strength, his sheer power as he moved was exhilarating. As he ignited his lightsaber, Rey watched him form arcs in the air around him, carving out space as he focused intensely on an unseen opponent. His movements were sharp yet frenzied, working at a frantic pace as he dodged, parried, thrusted and cut with seemingly boundless energy. It exhausted Rey just to watch him these days, even though it was still terribly exciting to see her husband exerting himself. Her heart skipped a beat and at the same time she felt the roll and kick of the child inside her. She gently placed her hand on her rounded belly, smiling as she thought  _ You’re training too aren’t you baby? Just like daddy?  _

Ben stopped moving and turned to look at Rey. He was breathing heavily, his hair falling into his eyes. The setting sun bathed him in fiery gold and he was breathtaking in his beauty. Rey still felt like a schoolgirl with a crush whenever he looked at her and their bond tightened. He deactivated his saber and looked down to clip it to his belt. Looking back at her, he smiled his slow, devilish smile, making her feel like she did the first time he kissed her. She smiled back at him as he moved closer to her, reaching out to place his hand on her. He knelt down and placed a kiss on the bump, as Rey ran her hands through his hair. 

“We’ve been sent to bring you in for dinner. Did we disturb you?” She asked him as he stood to place a kiss on her mouth. 

“Never,” he said. “I was just finishing up for the day anyway. Where’s Chará?” 

“She’s playing with your parents and Chewie. It scares the life out of me. I’ve asked him not to throw her around like that, but he doesn’t listen.”

Ben laughed, “Well he wouldn’t listen to my parents either. No point in wasting your breath. And how is this one?” He caressed the swell of her belly, feeling happier than he thought he had ever deserved. 

“Restless. I think he’ll be tall like you. He keeps stretching and I swear he’s going to kick right through me,” Rey laughed. “Are you ready?”

“Yep. Let’s go.” Ben took his wife’s hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss. As they returned to the palace, Ben could see in his mind the vision of the children laughing happily, playing in the same gardens and rooms he and Rey had when they were children. From playmates, to rivals, to a family. Ben could not believe how lucky they had been.

_ Not luck, Ben. Destiny.  _

Ben smiled at her, thinking that perhaps they were both a little right. Squeezing her hand, he gave her a wink.  _ I love you, Sunshine.  _

Rey looked back at him with a sly smile. 

_ I know.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chará - noun  
> χαρά  
> joy, delight, exhilaration, rejoicing, glee, gladness
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left a comment or kudos for me. This was such an incredible experience. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did putting it together.   
> Until next time,  
> xoxo


End file.
